Hostage
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. (Casteshipping/Sickleshipping) Various other pairings. Ancient Egypt-AUish.
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Greetings all of you amazing fans! We get a round trip with awesomeness again! Lucky y'all! My girlfriend and I have been planning this story for about 80 years, RPing the hell out of it. We finally decided it's time to write the bitch out! So...here we go with my first Casteshipping story in about 80 years! With that being said we have some announcements before this story begins. **

**First of all this is a collaboration story that means Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf and I will be writing this lovely thing together. I'll be doing Bakura,Jono, Teanna, Marik, Atem, and Zorc. She will be doing the rest unless we state otherwise. And when we say we're doing those characters that means we do the dialogue and their actions as well as their POVS. Bakura is MY character and I'll be damned if sex monster over here gets to have him. *smirks* **

**Also, Marik is the HIKARI and Malik is the YAMI. I know y'all peoples do the opposite but we do not. So get used to it. I don't want to hear bitching about this. Also, Marik, Malik and Isis are all siblings and Marik and Malik are twins. Joey, Anzu, and Yugi are named Jono, Teana, and Heba respectively. **

_**Also, Malik and Bakura are going to get REAL close in this story. They will have sex but this isn't a Sickleshipping. Don't worry any fans of that. We will get to that eventually… It's in the making… But in case you were wondering, it's going to be Caste and Death, how are we going to do that? Well, there are characters from the modern day even if this is in the past and will not go to the modern day. Hence why Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Marik and others are in it. Who else? You'll have to wait and see!**_

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me or anyone except Kazuki Takahashi. Since I am not him that means it doesn't belong to me or you. **

**Warning: Extreme violence. Hard core sex. Rape. Death. You know the good shit. **

**Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. **

_**Hostage**_

**Chapter One: Encounters **

[Malik's POV]:

I sigh putting closing the book I was reading could I help it that it was so damn boring? I wonder what Marik is up to. Maybe the two of us could go and have some fun doing something. Sure we'd be in trouble, but I'd just take the blame Father couldn't do much to hurt me. I reached to my back, yeah, he couldn't do anything worse to me than carving my back open and having to hear my brother scream as his back was carved open as well.

I stand up and start to walk down the hall of the tombs. I wonder where Marik is probably his room. I stop for a bit to listen. I frown when I start hearing screaming. My eyes widen as I start to run towards the sound. Marik was getting in trouble again? Damn, I _hate_ when he hurts my brother! _no one_ hurts my brother!

I slam the door open and see my father standing over my brother with his whip. "Marik!"

Marik looks up, tears streaming down his face. "M-Malik…" he croaks weakly.

"Leave him alone!" I growl.

"He disobeyed the rules and he needs to learn his lesson, get back to your studies before I punish you as well!" Father says giving me a look.

Marik stands up slowly, wincing from the pain in his back.

"You never will give us a break, will you?" he says.

"You arrogant boy." Father says smacking Marik with the whip. "If you did as you were told you would have plenty of time to relax." My brother falls down hard on the ground at the contact.

"Sure we would." I spit.

"Watch your tongue." Father says turning on me.

"No." I snap. "I'm fed up with you treating us like dirt."

He turns towards me clearly ready to beat me as well. I glance at my twin and rage fills me. How could our father treat us like this? It wasn't fair! I'd had enough! I snarl rushing forwards and tackling the man to the ground.  
"Malik-" He starts but I don't let him finish.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it!" I growl pulling out a knife ready to end his pathetic life once and for all. He looks up at me and I smirk my rage filling me. I plunge my knife down straight through his heart. Blood spattered on me but I didn't care.

I stood up and turned to my brother.

"M-Malik…"

"What?" I ask him, surely he didn't think I was going to hurt him or think that I should have left that idiot alive!

"You killed Father." he says, shaking.

"You're point is?" I ask.

"I-" Marik starts.

I shake my head. "We don't have time for this right now, we need to get out of here before-" but I was cut off by the door opening.

"Asim, sir..._**Oh my gods!**_ Guards! Guards!" one of the servants screeches.

"Shit." I spit grabbing Marik. "Come on dumbass, get up."

Marik stands up shakily.

I run towards the the door the servant stands in my way. "Get out of my way before I get pissed at you as well."

"Master Malik why did you kill your father?" she asks, trembling. She backs into the wall.

"Because he's a dick." I hiss. In my rage I slit her throat not caring what Marik thought. I started to run knowing he was following me.

"Malik! Marik! Stop!" One of the other Tomb-keepers yells at us. Some of them stood in the way.

"Move!" I growl as I cut them down looking behind me only to see that my brother was behind me. There were others who tried to stop us as we ran through the tunnels but they were no match for me. I easily cut down anyone in my way.

After a while of running we reached the outside. I breathed in the fresh air but I didn't have time to admire the wonderfulness of it.

"**Halt**!" A guard yells at us as a group of them start coming after us.

"Fuck!" I hiss grabbing Marik's arm as we start to run again. I wasn't sure where we were going to go but I knew it was going to be away from here.

Suddenly I felt Marik's hand slip out of mine as he gasps in pain, I look back as Marik collapses to the ground an arrow lodged in his left leg. "Marik."

"Just go!" my brother shouts as the guards approach us.

"But-" I start but my twin cuts me off.

"Go Malik! I'm too injured to make it and I'll just slow you down! At least this way one of us can escape!" Marik shouts. He looks over his shoulder, still favouring his injured leg. "Please, brother!"

"I'm sorry." I whisper before I start to run again.

"Halt!" One of them yells again. I knew some of them were still following me. I ran as fast as I could not looking where I was going. I run following the Nile.

A few arrows shot at me but I dodged them. I ran up a hill without looking where I was going.

Suddenly I crash into someone sending ups both tumbling down the hill until we splash into the Nile.

"Where did he go?" A guard asks and I gasp ducking under the water pulling the other person down with me. The person struggles under my hold but I didn't want him to blow my cover now.

"I don't know, he probably isn't in the Nile but if he is then the crocodiles will get him. Split up and search!" another says.

"Yes sir!" The others agree. After I know they've left I break the surface letting go of the person.

"You son of a bitch!" the person shouts, spurting up water. I look over to see it's a boy. Younger than me with tanned skin and striking white hair. He's dressed in rags. His eyes are fierce. "You could have _killed_ me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you." I reply starting to move out of the water. "I was only trying to get in way and you were in the way and I didn't want to have my cover blown."

"You should watch where you're going moron! No one said you could come on _my _cliff!" the boy snarls.

"Your cliff? This doesn't belong to you, little brat!" I spit.

"Everything here belongs to me, little bitch got it?!" the boy shouts pulling out a dagger and charging at me.

"Little!" I snap dodging pulling out my own dagger. "I'm older and bigger than you! Last time I checked this place does _not_ belong to a little brat!"

"Why you little!" the boy exclaims knocking me into the water, his dagger slashing across my arm. "I'll show you who's better!"

I hiss slightly at the dagger cutting my arm and I swing my own arm to cut him as well. I try to fight him off of me because I wasn't going to lose to a little brat who thought he was better than he really was. "This can't possibly belong to you idiot."

"Everything belongs to me...or will one day! You'll just have to get used to it little bitch!" he snarls tackling me once again. "Now you die!" he hisses pushing me into the water.

Damn it! I wasn't going to lose here! Not to a little kid who thought he was tough! My lungs begged for air and I was going to give them air! I'd spent time wanting the fresh air and I wasn't going to give it up that fast. I struggle under him my knife connected with him a few times making him let me go. Before he could react I tackle him, he managed to land on the bank.

"Little fucker!" the boy snarls stabbing me in the shoulder and twisting it before pulling it out. "Give it up!"

I cry out in pain. My rage came back from that. I didn't like hurting kids, but I couldn't think I sliced downward at him cutting down below his eye and then slicing two more times.

"Shit." the boy hisses stumbling back and covering his right eye. "What the fuck was that for you piece of shit?!" he snarls, glaring at me with his other eye.

"I'm in no mood for messing around! I just killed my father because he's a bitch and hurt my brother! I killed a bunch of other idiots! I'm in no mood to mess with someone like you!" I shout. He'd stabbed me, what did he think was going to happen?

"No one cares what your problems are, idiot! You shouldn't have knocked me in the Nile and tried to kill me!" he hisses.

"I did _not_ try and kill you, ass! I could care less about you! All I wanted was to get away from the fucking guards!" I shout.

"Whatever. You're just-" the boy goes ridged for a second. Voices approach us.

I turn. "Oh shit!"

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Seize him!" a guard shouts and a million run towards the kid and me.

"Well, this is my lucky day." I say charging at them. They don't have much time to defend themselves as the kid and I are brutally murdering them. When more come, we make a run for it. Those fools won't be able to catch me. Not with all of Zorc's training I've been doing. I've been training by his law for about five years now.

I glance in the corner of my eye and notice the kid's not far behind.

"You better step it up!" I shout. I nearly trip over my own feet because I'm running so fast. I'll probably go blind in my right eye because of this wound. Stupid fool just _had_ to attack my eye!

Finally, we reach Kul Elna. I glance behind my shoulder. So far, so good, but I don't want to take any chances.

"Come on." I say and we slide down the hill into what used to be my home. We slow to a walk. No one will come here. Everyone thinks this place doesn't exist. I suppose that's a good thing when you're trying to escape guards and such. One day, they're really give chase to me. I smirk at the thought as we walk through my village.

"Pleasant place." he says sarcastically looking around.

"No one asks for your commentary. If you want to survive I suggest you keep that mouth shut. Zorc doesn't like bitches." I sneer and we reach the sanctuary.

"Touzoku!" Zorc shouts. 'Where have you been?!"

"I'm right here, Zorc!" I shout as I climb down the stairs the boy following me.

"Well hurry up!" Zorc shouts. "And who's with you?! What did I tell you about friends!"

"He's not a friend!" I shout. "Come on." I say to the kid and we take the other set of stairs down to where the Millennium Stone is where Zorc is trapped until I get all seven Millennium Items.

"Get into a tussle there, Touzoku?" he sneers no doubt seeing me favour my right eye.

"You could say that." I hiss between clenched teeth. "This idiot came and attacked me and sliced my face open."

Zorc roars with laughter. "Did you now? Tell me who are you? You're dressed in pretty fancy clothing. Are you a palace bitch?" he asks.

"I don't give a crap about the palace and their stupidity." He spits.

"So then what's with the fancy get-up? Steal their clothes because you're an idiot?" Zorc sneers.

I glance at the boy and then to the Stone. The boy, for the first time since I've met him, is dressed strangely.

"Hardly." He says. "Just because I have nice clothes doesn't mean I do what those idiots _tell_ me to do."

"What kind of shit are you wearing anyways?" I ask. "Some fancy clothes you got there." I sneer.

He looks at me. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, because if you're working for the Pharaoh you have absolutely no business being here!" I snarl.

"He's right. So tell me who you are and I may let you live." Zorc snaps. "Unless, of course, you'd rather I destroy your soul."

I smirk.

"I've already said that I do not work for that thief." he says.

Suddenly, shadows come out of the Millennium Stone. They're not too powerful thanks to Zorc's powers being controlled, but they're there. They grab the boy holding him up by the neck.

"Tell me who you are then, fucker!" he snarls.

He gasps a bit at the pressure. "F-fine."

Zorc throws the boy to the ground.

He gasps again as he hits the shoulder I'd cut into but he stands up again. "My name is Malik." He hesitates for a second then spits. "Ishtar."

"Ah so _that's_ what those clothes are then." Zorc smirks.

I turn to the Stone. "What?"

"He's a tombkeepr, Touzoku." Zorc snaps.

I turn towards Malik. "Hmm. What a pathetic job. Well, since we're introducing ourselves my name is Bakura Touzoku. I'm sure you've heard of me...or at least my father." I smirk. "He's robbed a few of the tombs I'm sure you've been ordered to guard."

"Yeah, it was rather pathetic, why do you think I got pissed at all of them." He says with a shrug. "Of course, it was hard not to hear about him."

I laugh. "Is that why you killed your Father? Because you didn't want to be a lovely tombkeeper anymore?" I sneer.

"No. I killed him because he was a dick! That's all that matters!" he snaps.

"Whatever." I shrug. I turn to the Stone again. "So, Zorc, what do you plan on doing?"

"It's obvious this one has some skills seeing that he cut that lovely little face of yours up and he seems to hate the royals. Malik, how would you be interested in our little scheme?" Zorc asks. "But first, prove to me you have the mark of the Tombkeepers. If you're an imposter then you'll die."

Malik sighs heavily, clearly it wasn't something he wanted to do. He pulls off his tunic he had a bunch of thin scars across his stomach but he turns around to reveal a large mark on his back. "That proof enough for you?"

"Very." Zorc smirks. "Now go train you two!"

"Right now?" I ask.

"No next year." Zorc says sarcastically. "Of course right now!"

"I want to know what kind of plan this is." Malik says.

"I'm training so I can gather all seven Millennium Items. Once I'm going to put them on the Millennium Stone and then Zorc will arrive and destroy this place. Then I'll rule as the king." I say.

"Getting the items won't be easy." He tells me.

"I gathered, but don't worry Diabound can handle them." I smirk. "In any case, we should go outside to train. You're a decent fighter, but you'll never survive here with those skills."

"What the fuck is Diabound?" Malik asks. "Well forgive me for living my life in a tomb where I didn't have time to train!"

"Diabound is my ka." I reply as I make my way up the stairs. Malik follows. "You'll meet her soon enough."

"Oh yes, a Ka, I should have guessed." He says.

We make it top and I open the door. We climb out and give ourselves enough room. I feel light-headed all of a sudden, but I shake it off. I have no time for such stupidity right now. I pull my dagger out, it's still covered in blood from Malik's and my first fight. I tempt to take my hand away from my eye, but with all the blood gushing out I can't afford to.

"Ready?" I ask taking a fighting stance.

"You know." he says pulling out his own blood crusted dagger. "You probably shouldn't be fighting in your state."

"I have no choice." I spit. "So let's go!"

Malik sighs. He didn't seem to be using the arm I stabbed. "Fine."

I charge at him. It's hard when your vision isn't in the best of shape, but this is just something I have to get used to if I want to take down the Pharaoh. Malik blocks me with his dagger. Shit, this isn't good. I'm seeing double now. I close my eye and shake it off whirling around just in time before his dagger cuts deeply into my arm that's shielding my injured eye. I hiss in pain. I slash him across his chest, ripping a hole in that fancy tunic he's wearing. He knees me in the gut and I double over in pain, falling to my knees.

"You need help." He says attacking me. I move out of the way in time and launch an attack,but I miss and lose my balance and stumbling a bit. I straighten back up and charge. It's hard for me to see him so I constantly miss as he backs away from me, dodging my strikes. I growl in aggravation. I can't train him like this!

"This is stupid." He says as I miss and he sweeps my legs out from under me.

I growl, sitting back up. I charge at him, but trip falling to the ground. I hiss as the sand gets in the wound on my arm, but I don't remove my hand. I stand up shakily.

"You're going to die of infection." He says as I try to attack him but I can barely stand at this point.

"I don't care!" I hiss stumbling with each step I take. "I've got to train you. Zorc said to."

"You don't care if you die?" he asks confused

"No." I spit, coughing up blood. "Because Zorc won't let me. I'm fine. Let's continue." I say. I use all of my strength and willpower to hurl myself at him causing us both to land hard. "Fight back, fucker!" I snarl.

Malik shoves me off easily and stands up. "You're in no health to be trying to train me right now. Stop it, you need help."

I stand up shakily, coughing harshly. I fall back to my knees. "You don't' understand." I wheeze attempting to stand again. "I can't-" Suddenly, everything goes black.

I blink to see I'm in Malik's arms. "What the-Let me go!" I screech struggling within his hold, but Malik has a firm hold on me.

"Listen, there is no need to work yourself to death over this. I'm all for hard training but you don't need to kill yourself. You know as well as I do that you're not training me at all in your current state." He says.

"Touzoku, stop dancing around and fight him!" Zorc roars.

"Let me go!" I hiss ripping my way out of Malik's hold. I'll be damned if some fucking cut kills me! I stumble a bit as he lets me go. I bend down to pick up my dagger that's on the ground. I charge at him again. Tripping as I do. Gods, I feel like shit…

"Quit playing around, Bakura! How are you going to save them if you can't train a simple Tomb Keeper?!" Zorc shouts.

I push myself to my knees, looking at Malik who's a few feet in front of me. My head spins. "I-"

"He can't possibly do anything when he's lost so much blood." Malik says.

"He's lost more than that before! He's just a pussy is all. Get your fat ass up, Touzoku!" Zorc roars.

I push myself to my feet again, only to fall flat on my face as I try to take a step. Dammit to hell! I'm not weak! I look up at Malik. He just stands there as I try to make my way over to him. He probably thinks I'm weak too! I'll show him!

"You're only hurting yourself here." Malik mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

"He knows what he needs to do, Ishtar." Zorc says. "He knows better than to play games with me. It's time to stop fucking around, Bakura and get to training!"

I squeeze my eye shut, clenching the hilt of my dagger. I rise to my feet again. I have to fight Malik. I have to win this fight! I charge at him once again.

I fall right at his feet, reaching for him with my free hand. My dagger lying beside of me. I grab his shenti and hoist myself up shakily. "Y-you're going d-down." I gasp weakly. Dammit! Fucking weakness!

"In your state you couldn't beat me even if I was just standing here." he replies. Was he pitying me!?

"That's enough fucking around, Touzoku!" Zorc shouts.

"I-can't…" I gasp "Have to keep on."

The moment I stand, the world starts spinning. I collapse on the ground only to have a beam of Shadow Magic blasting my way. My eye widens for a moment then I shut it. Great, I'm about to die because I can't fucking stand!

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Let go of me!" I snarl, struggling in the guards' hold.

"Go after the other one!" the captain shouts. "We mustn't let either of them escape!"

"Stop squirming brat!" one of the guards shouts jerking me up as I continue to struggle. 'Please escape, Malik.' I think to myself. I feel my hands being tied behind my back by thick rope. I'm thrown to the ground violently. The sand stings the wound of my leg. "Shit," I spit, coughing up a cloud of dust.

"Behave and we won't do that again." the other guard sneers.

I hate fucking guards. They always think they're so special and can do whatever they want to just because they work for the Pharaoh.

"Stop playing around with him you two." the captain orders. I stand up shakily. They jerk me up and I'm forced to turn around. For the first time, I actually see the captain of the guard.

He's of average height. Blond shaggy hair and extremely tanned skin. He has scars marring his body from fights. He's dressed similar to his bitches, but in much fancier clothing to show his status. He sits atop a dark brown horse.

"Yes, Captain!" they shout and they jerk me to his horse where I'm tied to it. I struggle to get free the whole time, but I have no way to get out. I just pray that Malik is safe.

A few hours later we're at the palace and I'm thrown to the wolves.

"Marik!" I hear Isis shout. I look up, staring into her eyes. She's changed a lot. She's not dressed in Tombkeeper wear. Instead she has the robes of a priestess. The Millennium Necklace rests upon her collarbone. It appears to be choking her.

The Pharaoh turns to Isis. "You know him?" he asks.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." she says. "He is my brother, Marik."

"It's nice to see how much of a weakling you've become." I sneer.

"Watch your tongue! You will not speak that way to a great priestess!" Aknadin scolds.

I half cough-half laugh.

"Why have you brought one of my royal tombkeepers here, Jono?" Aknamkanon asks.

"Asim was found dead. My men and I gave chase to Marik and one other boy. We were able to catch Marik, but the one got away." Jono replies.

I sigh in relief. Good, I'm glad Malik escaped. The question is, how long will he last? I know Malik can fight, but he's not that great of a fighter. Being a tombkeeper in training we rarely were able to fight. We had to read the scriptures and learn the ways of protecting the tombs of the pharaohs and such. Boring!

"I see," Aknamkanon says.

"Throw him in the dungeons." Seth smirks. "After all, he did kill a holy tomb keeper."

"I believe death would be more suitable." Aknadin says looking at the keeper of the Rod.

"Hmm you do have a good point-"

"Don't kill my brother!" Isis exclaims. "Marik wouldn't-"

"Silence, Isis!" Aknadin scolds. My sister goes quiet. "You're in the presence of the Pharaoh, Isis, and you must act accordingly!"

"Yes, Master Aknadin." she says bowing in shame and weakness.

"I can't believe they turned you into such a coward, sister." I sneer.

"You keep quiet!" one of the guards snaps, jerking me up so my eyes meet the Pharaoh's.

"That's quite enough." Aknamkanon says and everyone goes deathly quiet. "Now then, I am not going to kill you, Marik."

"But your majesty! He killed a Holy Tombkeeper!" Aknadin protests.

"Silence!" Aknamkanon shouts and the old idiot grows quiet. The Pharaoh looks at me for a moment then averts his gaze back to the keeper of the Eye. "I will handle this, Aknadin! Is that understood?"

"Yes, your highness." he mutters, bowing his head.

The Pharaoh turns back to me.

"Well, if you're not going to kill me then what _are_ you going to do?" I sneer.

"Don't speak-"

The Pharaoh holds up his hand to silence the idiot trying to speak.

"I see no point in killing someone when I have great use for him." Aknamkanon says.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask genuinely curious.

He smiles. "I want you to be the personal guard of my sons." he replies.

"Sons?" I blink.

XXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

I rest my cheek on my fist drumming the table with my other fingers in boredom. I look over to see Heba jotting down some notes. I know he's as bored as I am, but he often doesn't protest about such things. This lesson is just for he and I. The princes of Egypt.

"Atem!" Shadi shouts turning around and slamming his hands down on the podium on which he stands. "Pay attention."

I groan in aggravation and sit up, grabbing the quill. I quickly copy down the scripture that Shadi told us to. I hate this.

"You've been slacking off too much lately. You'll never be a good pharaoh if you keep that up." he snaps.

"I don't see why we have to learn this stuff." I spit as I continue to write the passage. "It'd make more sense for me to learn something of use."

"The history of this country is useful, prince!" Shadi exclaims. "Now get busy with your lesson like your brother!"

I sigh and Shadi bows his head to read another scripture from the text he's reading from. It's not the fact I'm not interesting in learning the ways of the Egyptian people. It's how Shadi teaches. He drones on and on and on!

I glance over at Heba. He looks up at me and smiles. I hate that I have to be Pharaoh someday. Heba would make a much better Pharaoh than I would, but then again he's a bit too kind for his own good. Still, it's I who will become the next king of this country.

Heba and I are two years apart. He is eight and I am ten. We've been studying in the palace ever since I can remember. Father has special teachers for us. We just started our fight training a few years ago with Jono, the captain of the guard. He's really funny. I wished we could have more lessons with him.

Heba puts his quill down and glances over at me. "Hurry up." he whispers.

"Prince Heba!" Shadi exclams looking up. "What did I just get through telling your brother?"

"I-"

Suddenly, the door flies open and a guard bursts through it.

"You're not allowed in here right now." Shadi says. "We're in the middle of a lesson!"

"But sir, the Pharaoh requires his sons' presence!" the guard exclaims.

Heba and I look at each other. What could dad want with us?

**XXXXXX**

**So, I hope you lovelies enjoyed this epicness! Bakura is about 12 and Malik is 14 in this chapter. So anyways, review lovelies! :D.**


	2. Chapter 2:Generosity

**Okay, first I just want to say thank you to all the reviews so far! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this! Secondly, I stupidly told y'all that Bakura is 12 last chapter...umm no...he's actually 14. Malik is 16. Sorry about that...I mean originally Atem was younger than 10 and then I thought that wouldn't make sense...because yeah...so we changed it and then I forgot we did and then all day I was thinking of that...and today was my mom's birthday. She would have been 40 this year. My sisters and I put flowers on her gravesite...then we went out to Chick-fil-A...*gobbles*  
**

**Also, to umm...not confuse y'all on who's talking I just decided to put Dragon-wolf's talking in italics. I mean I'm sure y'all can figure it out, but yeah...just in case! Hehe. **

**_So we have a new chapter for everyone. We could have possibly gotten this out last night, but I was tired and my eye hurt, but you all don't care about that really. You just want to see the awesomeness that we came up with this time! I'm so happy people are enjoying it and things are starting to get started already!_  
**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me or anyone except Kazuki Takahashi. Since I am not him that means it doesn't belong to me or you. **

**Warning: Extreme violence. Hard core sex. Rape. Death. You know the good shit. **

**Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. **

**Chapter Two: Generosity **

[Heba's POV]:

"Very well, but you two better come straight back here." Shadi says. At least he wouldn't go against our father's orders. I didn't hate what we were learning, but who was teaching it. I wasn't one for complaining,but Shadi was really boring.

Atem always says that I would be a better Pharaoh than him. I don't see it really. I was too kindhearted and nice, he was amazing though. He was calm and other things a good Pharaoh would be. I would always protect my brother though, no matter if I was younger.

"What's this about?" Atem asks the guard as we walked to the throne room.

"The Pharaoh says to get you two and bring you to the throne room." the guard replies not giving us any more information than we already knew.

Atem and I trade looks again. We walk into the throne room we see father sitting in his throne and the priests were there. There were guards too. I was a bit surprised to see Jono. He looks tough and acts tough but he's really a sweetheart. He teaches Atem and me how to fight. I don't really like fighting, but I know it can be important and Jono makes it a lot of fun to learn.

Two of the guards were holding onto a teen who was a number of years older than me by the look of him. He glances at the two of us and I got nervous. That was another reason I wouldn't make a good Pharaoh. I was shy.

"It's alright, Heba." Atem tells me with a smile, he understands me a lot.

"I'm glad you two came." Father says with a smile at us. We smile back. Father was a really great Pharaoh."Marik, meet my sons, Atem and Heba."

"So these are the brats you want me to protect? So I'm guessing Atem is going to be the next Pharaoh judging he's the oldest of the two." Marik sneers.

"Don't speak about the future Pharaoh in such a manner." Aknadin snaps. He worries me. I'm not sure what it is, but there's just something about him...

"That is enough Aknadin." Father chatises. "Yes, Atem is my heir and he will make a fine Pharaoh in his time as well."

"Thank you, Father." Atem says respectfully.

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" Marik asks. "I dont have much training…"

"Jono can train you." Father replies. He glances at his captain of the guard. "Would you mind doing that, Jono?"

"Absolutely not your Highness." he says with a bow at the waist.

"Excellent. Then your training begins tomorrow." he says. "Untie him at once." he orders.

The guards do as they're told and Marik stands up. The guards still hold him by the arms.

Father calls a servant girl over. "Show Marik to his room and take him to Teanna to get that leg healed."

"At once, your Highness." she says with a bow.

Marik glances behind his shoulder at us once more before he's lead to see Teana, the head physician. The two guards following behind him.

"Now you two," Father says to us. "I'm sure you have lessons to go back to."

"Yes Father." We say. I knew Atem wanted to mention how boring of a teacher Shadi was. I wouldn't have the courage to do that. Still, Atem wouldn't do it right there and then.

We went back to our class, at least we got some training with Jono to look forwards to.

XXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

Bakura was supposed to be training me. I had gotten myself mixed up in something I probably shouldn't have, but oh well, no going back now.

Bakura wasn't faring too well, maybe I shouldn't have cut his eye open. but he'd made me mad and I was already mad so those things happened. I knew he needed healing, but he refused to listen to me. He was clearly going to die if he wasn't careful.

Zorc kept yelling at him. I'd heard about Zorc and I knew he was bad news, but still whatever happened to this place and how it involved Bakura… it was my problem now too.

Though that wasn't even the issue at hand. Bakura collapsed to the ground, I doubted he'd be getting up anytime soon. It seemed Zorc figured that out as well because he sent a blast of shadows at Bakura. I don't know what compelled me, but I moved standing over Bakura shielding him from the blow. It hurt and I cried out in pain falling to my knees.

"M-Malik what the fuck?!" Bakura exclaims trying to get up, but he just keeps collapsing.

"You're so pathetic protecting that fool." Zorc cackles. "Do you have a death wish, kid?"

"I don't really see what killing Bakura will do." I say spitting out a little bit of blood.

"That fool won't die. He's not allowed to. Now Touzoku, get your fat ass up! You should have trained Diabound about three hours ago!" Zorc shouts.

"He can't possibly get up. He's probably running a fever and that wound is deep, it's amazing he's conscious right now." I spit.

Bakura pushes himself on his knees, but only collapses again. "Stupid weakness!" he mutters under his breath.

"You are weak if you can't train a simple Tombkeeper!" Zorc laughs. "Your father would be ashamed of you!"

"F-Father." Bakura whispers weakly struggling to stand. He, miraculously, manages to get to his feet. He stares at me with half-lidded eyes. It appears he's looking more through me than anything.

"Bakura." I say standing up. "You're only going to hurt yourself. Stop it. You need healing damn it."

"He'll be mad." Bakura rasps walking towards me. "Must fight."

"You can't be serious." I sigh. "You're not even thinking right now. Stop being such a dumbass."

"He's doing as he's told, unlike you." Zorc sneers. "Touzoku, if you want to take down the Pharaoh you need to work harder than that!"

"I-" Bakura starts.

"I could poke him and he'd collapse." I snap looking at Bakura.

"Well he's just going to have to suck it up." Zorc snaps.

I look at Bakura and walk up to him. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"This isn't dance club! Now get your fat ass to training! Don't be acting like a balloon umbrella!" Zorc shouts. "Train!"

"A what?" I ask. "I would wonder what that is, but first I want to know what a balloon is and then I want to know what an umbrella is and how they fit together."

"Figure it out yourself. I don't have time to play teacher today. That's Touzoku job and obviously he's being the King of Pussies in training tonight!" Zorc snaps. "Pathetic."

Bakura looks at me, struggling to reach me. The way he's swaying about there's no doubt in my mind he's very sick.

"He's really sick right now!" I shout. "There is no way he could even _think_ straight right now!"

"He'll be more than sick if he doesn't stop acting a fool!" Zorc shouts sending another blast towards Bakura. "And don't think I've left you out little faggot!" he adds sending another blast. We both go crashing in a wall that's still standing despite this place being completely destroyed. Bakura falls flat on his face.

"Bakura." I say standing up shakily and moving to where the thief was.

Bakura looks up at me. "Where's my dagger?" he rasps. "We've got to keep training."

"You're going to end up stabbing yourself." I reply. This wasn't safe for him at all.

"Get up faggots!" Zorc shouts sending another blast our way. "I'm tired of this bullshit!"

I cry out as the blast hits us. "Then let me get him healed, damn it!"

"Like I'll let you take Bakura away? You're pathetic if you believe that. Think you're going to run off with him somewhere where he'll never have to deal with me again. That fool and I have a contract! He _has_ to do as I command!" Zorc barks.

"I'm not going to run off with him." I say leaning down and feeling Bakura's pulse, it was real weak. "He's not going to be able to do anything. He's probably running a high fever and his eye is bleeding like hell." I sigh. "I guess I'm going to somehow have to give you proof that I won't go off and never come back with him."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" Zorc leers.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me." I say.

"Do as I say and I won't have that brother and sister of yours killed." Zorc smirks.

"What?" I ask. How did he know about Marik and Isis?

"If you're wondering how I know about them that's for me to know and for you to find out. In any case, get that idiot to a healer. You have until tomorrow night. Think you can handle it?" Zorc says.

One night! That was far from enough time. "I…" I start but cut myself off. I couldn't put Marik's and Isis' lives in danger. I didn't know if they would be safe but I couldn't take that risk! I just… couldn't. I sigh. "Fine."

"Excellent. Tomorrow night, Ishtar. Don't be late." Zorc snaps. "Or you will face my wrath."

I gently pick Bakura up. I stood and left the village. Part of me wanted to try running, but I knew that was a bad idea. I wonder about this 'contract' Bakura was in and if I would be forced into one more than I already had. He'd threatened my siblings, but I guess he probably wants more.

I look down at the thief. What had I gotten myself into? I always got myself into tough spots but this was different.

"Kora…" Bakura moans.

"Huh?" I say looking down at the thief, he was clearly talking in his unconsciousness.

"N-no!" Bakura cries, struggling to get out of my hold.

"Bakura, calm down." I whisper softly trying to make sure the thief was alright. "You're only hurting yourself more."

"H-have to train."

"No you don't, you have to get healed." I tell him.

"Zorc will k-kill me." he rasps.

"No he won't. Don't worry, he's letting you get healed. I promise." I say. I felt really bad for him, he was what, fourteen? A few years younger than me and it was sad to see him in such pain. I look up, it's almost morning already. I reach a town that doesn't look like it has a lot of life to it, just a few buildings near the Nile. I walk around looking for someone who could help.

I saw a boy sitting in front of a house fixing some herbs. "Hey."

He jumps. "Umm… hi."

"Where can I find a healer?" I demand.

"Well… I'm not that good but… I'm the only person who knows anything about healing…" the boy says.

"Then heal my friend." I say, I find it strange calling him a friend and I would never mention this to anyone. but for now it works.

"You're hurt too…" he says.

"I'm fine. He needs it more than me." I say and the boy nods.

"Alright… come in." he says and we go into the house. He leads me to a room and I put Bakura on the cot. I knew this was dangerous but Bakura needed help. The boy setsup to work healing Bakura and then healing me.

He looks at me quickly before he looks down and starting to sew up Bakura's face. "What happened?"

"We got in a fight." I reply simply as he finishes and wrapping Bakura's wound in bandages. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ryou." He replies simply. He didn't press for anymore information, which I was happy about. When he was done bandaging up Bakura he turns to me. I look at my arm noticing how bloody the stab-wound was.

He bandages up my arm as well I look at Bakura. "He's going to be alright, right?"

"He should be." Ryou replies with a shy smile.

"Good." I say, at least Zorc wouldn't get pissed because of the fact that I had Bakura die on me...

XXXXXXXX

[Jono's POV]:

I've been the captain of the Pharaoh's guard for about ten years now and today definitely takes this job to a whole new level. My men and I were able to capture Marik Ishtar, the son of Asim, the head of the Tombkeepers. I assume that the boy that got away from us was Marik's twin brother, Malik. But don't worry, I'll find that sucker.

After Atem and Heba have their lesson with Shadi, they meet me on the courtyard to train. Their father wants them to be in tip top shape for battling when need be and I have absolutely no problem training these kids. I love them to death.

"So how was your lessons today?" I ask as Atem and Heba approach me.

"Boring." Atem spits.

"Now, now Prince. You can't be too mean to Shadi. He does try to sing to the birds sometimes." I tease.

At this the princes burst into a fit of laughter.

"How are we training today, Jono?" Heba asks.

"Atem and I will do some fencing then you and I will." I reply. "Sound good?"

"Yes." they reply in unison.

"Good, then let me go get your weapons and we can start."

They nod and I go into the weapons chamber to get them each a short sword. I hand them their swords. "Come on, Prince." I say backing up and drawing one of my own. "Show me what you've learnt."

"Jono, you know I asked you to call me Atem." he says taking a fighting stance.

"Yes, but your father would have a fit if he heard me calling the two of you by your given names." I say.

"No he wouldn't." Atem says then charges at me. I block his attack with ease. He's gotten better, but he definitely needs work. He attacks much too fast. I glance out of the corner of my eye at Heba who's watching the duel intently.

Atem continues his advancements and I easily dodge them. He goes for my gut and I block his attack with my armoured arm. He growls in frustration.

"Don't get so worked up, Prince. You're doing great." I smile.

We continue throwing blows a bit longer. He's starting to learn how to defend a bit better rather than go on the attack.

"Alright, Heba. You're up." I say.

The boy rises to his feet. He's only about eight years old, but this day and age one needs be able to fight. I won't push him as much as I did his brother though. Heba isn't ready for that stage yet.

I notice that Heba is much better at some tactics than Atem is. When Heba gets a bit older I'll advance his training.

"You're doing great, Prince." I smile as he manages to clash his sword with mine. I gave him a light-weight one so he'd be able to pick it up. The princes are rather small for their age, especially Heba.

They'd look almost identical except that Heba's golden bangs stick downward and Atem's look like lightning bolts. Also, there's the fact that Atem is dressed in more jewels than his brother and wears a headband symbolizing that he's the crown prince. After we get done with our training, I put the weapons up and we go to the garden. Heba really loves the garden.

"So tell me about this Marik Ishtar." I say as we wander through the garden. Heba smiles gazing at the flowers. Atem walks beside of me. I notice Isis on the other side talking to Mahad. They've always been really close.

"Well, I'm not really sure much about him honestly." Atem admits. "Father just said Asim had three kids. Isis, Malik, and Marik."

"I'm waiting for my men to inform me of what occurred with Malik." I say. "I was only able to get Marik at the time."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why he'd kill his father though…" Atem trails off. "I mean did he hate being a tombkeeper that much?"

I shrug. "I guess, but now Marik and Malik are separated, but at least Isis doesn't have to worry about Marik anymore."

"True, but Father won't let her treat him any differently if he gets in trouble." Atem says.

"Oh no doubt." I chuckle. We take a sit on the bench, watching Heba. "Your brother sure loves this garden."

"Yeah, something he got from Mother, Father tells us." Atem says, smiling. "Are you nervous about training Marik?" he asks.

"Nah. I can handle the brat. Besides, it was the King's orders to train him. I can't go against his wishes." I say.

"True." Atem concurs. "Still, I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble."

"Well I'd give him trouble right back." I smirk.

Atem laughs.

I love seeing the princes laugh and have a good time. I always try to make our training fun. I know how much they hate listening to Shadi. He is rather boring…

"So what did you learn from Shadi today?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Atem chuckles, nervously.

"What about you, Heba?" I ask.

"Umm…" the boy starts. "Something about…" he looks down. "No clue." he mutters.

I laugh. I love these two!

XXXXXX

[A week later…]:

[Bakura's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes. I sat up slowly feeling a bit dizzy. I reach my hand up and notice half of my face is covered by a thick bandage. Wait...bandage? Where am I? I glance around my surroundings and notice I'm in someone's house. Alright, how'd I get here? I look up with my uncovered eye trying to think of how I'd get here. I look over to see Malik on the other side of the room against the wall, asleep. Something isn't right here.

"Hey! Dumbass!" I shout.

Malik wakes up. "Are you always this cheerful in the morning?"

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're where you got yourself healed because you were seriously infected and going to die."Malik replies.

"But Zorc-" I start.

Malik looks away. "He said we could."he mutters.

That's surprising in itself. Zorc never lets me get healed. He's beaten me to unconsciousness and when I awakened he starved me as punishment causing me to black out again! He said it's part of me getting stronger and I must abide by his rules. It's part of the contract.

I glance over at Malik. Did he get into a contract with Zorc too? But what could Zorc have over him? He did mention he had a brother...but I'm sure by now that brother is dead. Especially since the guards captured him. Still, why is Malik helping me?

"How long did he give you?" I ask.

"Well…" he starts. Why wasn't he telling me?

"What's going on, Malik?" I ask. I had no time for games. Malik just met Zorc not too long ago. He truly doesn't understand what he'll do to us if we disobeyed him. "It's just…" he takes a deep breathe. "He said one day."

"And how long _has_ it been?" I ask, dreading the answer. I'm not a weakling by no means, but Zorc is not someone I want to mess with. Especially since we have a contract. He sighs. "A week."

I jump to my feet. "**_What_**?!" I exclaim. "A fucking_ week_?!" Shit this isn't good! Zorc's going to kill me! "Idiot! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You were completely out of it." he replies. "There was no way you'd have woken up. Your fever was really high too."

"Zorc doesn't care about shit like that. It's not an excuse." I spit. "You should have dragged me back there."

"Well I didn't." He replies. "And there is nothing we can do about that."

"Well let's just leave then. Where are we anyways? I'm sure you didn't put this bandage on me." I say reaching up, I start to take it off…

"No. I found someone who could heal you." he tells me and glances over at someone

I look in the direction Malik is looking and notice a boy standing in the shadows. He looks a few years younger than me. "Get out of the shadows and get your ass over here." I snap. I don't have time to be playing around. I need to get back to Kul Elna. The longer I'm out of it the more punishment I'll endure.

"Sorry." the boy says as he walks out of the shadows.

My eyes widen when I see him. He's a scrawny little thing with long white hair and pale skin. Alright...he cannot be Egyptian. I'm surprised the guards hadn't caught him yet. The Egyptian people never like people from other places.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Ryou." he replies.

I nod. "Alright, Ryou." I say. 'What a strange name.' I think to myself. "What did you do to my face?" I ask pointing to the bandages.

"I sewed it up and then I bandaged it." He tells me.

I look over at Malik. "We need to go." I say. I look at Ryou again. "Umm...thanks for...healing me." I say. I haven't thanked anyone in a very long time. That felt strange…

"You're welcome." Ryou says. "You should take it easy for-"

Malik and I turn to see a tall man with shoulder length dark brown hair standing in the

room.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

"Dad…" I say surprised to see my father back so soon. He was supposed to be gone for a few days still.

"Ryou." He says. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well… I…" I say looking at the ground.

"Do you even know who that is?" he asks angrily pointing at the blonde, he gave my father a dirty look.

"Well… yes… but…" I say, this wasn't good.

"Then why is he in _my_ house?" he spits.

"I… only wanted to help." I mumble.

"Help?!" he walks over and smacks me across the face making me stumble backwards. "That is _not_ helping! No! I don't want to hear your excuses! Get out!" he shouts.

My eyes widen. I backed up a bit.

"Dad-" I start.

"You're not my son, all you've been is trouble since the day I took you in." He says and I look down tears stinging my eyes.

"Bakura." one of the teens says.

The boy who had the injured face turns to his friend. "I know." he spits. He walks up to my father. "Excuse me sir, I have a question." he says.

"What?" he spits at the injured boy… Bakura?

"I was wondering if you knew where I could get tickets to the hot air balloon umbrella ride express. You see my partner and I have been strained out here and we need to get back home." he says.

"What are you talking about?" He asks narrowing his eyes. I was confused as well really.

"Look Malik and I are about to have a baby together and he _really_ would like his fried chicken right now...on the moon, our home." Bakura says. "So if you'd be so kind, we'll be on our merry way."

Malik laughs at what Bakura was saying.

"You're insane." Father says. "Now get out of my house."

"Hmm...actually, I think I'll kill you instead." he sneers, getting serious all of a sudden.

"Let me have some too." Malik says with a smirk.

"What?" Father asks. My eyes widen a little.

"Malik, my dear, would you like to have the first stab?" Bakura smirks pulling out his dagger, licking the blade. "Metal never does taste the same without blood, does it?"

"Yay!" Malik cheers. "Never really thought about that one." He says pulling out his own dagger and grinning.

Malik moved forwards tackling Father to the ground and stabbing him in the shoulder twisting the knife before jerking it out. Father screams in pain.

"Get out of the way, Malik." Bakura snarls walking up to my father. "It's my turn." he smirks down at him. "Any last words?" he sneers jerking his hair.

Father gasps. "You won't… get away wit this…"

"Hmm. Really now?" Bakura laughs. "And who's going to tell? One of your guards outside? Trust me, they don't scare me."

"Just do it. Weren't you the one complaining about the fact we need to leave?" Malik asks seeming bored.

Bakura sends a glare over to his friend then slits my father's throat, throwing him to the ground.

I stare at my dad's body for a while. I back up… what if I was next?

Bakura stands up and looks at Malik. "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah." Malik says though he glances over at me. "But what about him?"

Bakura looks at me then back to Malik. "Zorc isn't going to like this." he says.

Malik glances at me and then at Bakura. "Well. I don't know about you, but I'm not partial to killing kids. Besides, he is useful."

"Point taken." Bakura says. "Alright kid, do you have any horses or anything?" he asks.

"Well… we have a two…" I reply nervously.

"Excellent." Bakura says. "Let's go." he starts to head out the door, stumbling a bit. He stands up, shaking it off. He's not completely healed yet. It's a miracle he's even up right now. That wound was awful!

"You coming?" Malik asks me following Bakura. I stand up and walk after them. I wasn't sure this was a good idea, but it was better than being dead.

"Umm…" I say a bit nervous. I really didn't want to run into the guards.

"If you're nervous about the guards, don't worry Little Twit, I'll take care of them. They'll be fighting me all the time anyways, might as well get used to me." Bakura says.

"Yes… but… in your state you probably shouldn't be fighting…" I say.

Bakura sighs. "Fine, what do you suggest, Little Twit?"

"There's a back entrance." I say turning around and starting to go that way. Bakura and Malik follow….

XXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

It's been a week since I've been training with Jono. He really gets on my nerves, but I have to admit he's a great teacher and he's not as dull as the scriptures I've read. It's amazing the Pharaoh didn't have me sentence to death. Death...that's where my brother is no doubt. Dead.

For a few days I wasn't allowed to do any training because of my injury. Teanna, the head physician, healed me up pretty nicely. I'm surprised she didn't throw a bitch fit about me being here. She didn't say much to me, actually...strange woman...

I hate that he had to leave me, but what choice did I have? I couldn't have him being captured and thrown into the dungeons. It's probably because of the fact that it was _Malik_ who killed Father that I didn't get punished for it. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Isis. What with her being a Priestess and me training my ass off, we don't have time for idle chit-chat.

"Wake up and stop daydreaming kid." Jono snaps. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to protect the king's boys."

I growl and charge at him. He sidesteps and I spin, charging at him again. Metal against metal clashes. It's amazing how strong I've grown in such a short amount of time. If only Malik could see me…

A few hours later, I'm free to move about the palace. It's much better than being in those tombs. It's ultimately my fault that Malik and I are separated and that he died. I decide to go out to the garden. That's usually where I see Isis when she's not in a council meeting.

"Marik," she greets.

"So am I supposed to bow to you?" I sneer.

"That would be the proper thing to do, but since it is just us I don't see the reason to." she says.

"Hmm." I say and we both take a seat on the bench.

"I knew Malik was going to snap." she sighs. "I foresaw it."

"So that's the power of the Necklace then?" I ask turning to her.

"Yes," she replies placing a hand over the device. "I can read the past and the future with it."

"So then where is Malik?" I ask.

She looks out at the garden. It's the time of year where they're in full bloom. "I haven't been able to locate him." she mutters.

"He's dead." I sigh sadly.

"No. He's still alive." she corrects me.

"Then…"

"Something is blocking me from him." Isis says.

"But what could it be? Is he going to be alright?" I ask, frantic.

"Malik can handle himself well, but I will continue my search for our brother, Marik." she says tracing the Necklace with her fingertip. "I promise."

"That's all we can do I suppose." I sigh.

"Still, I'm glad you're here and you're safe." she says, smiling.

"Yeah, though if you knew about Malik killing Father then why didn't you report it?" I ask.

"I was on my way to tell the Pharaoh, but by the time I arrived you had already gotten there. When I saw you, I knew it was too late." she says.

"Oh."

"How is your training going?" she asks.

"Good." I say.

She nods. "Well, I need to get to another counseling. Enjoy your time here, Marik." she says and with that she walks back inside.

"How can I enjoy myself when our brother is in danger?" I whisper.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

We walk out through the back entrance of Ryou's house. He takes us around to some rundown stables where there's two horses. They're definitely not in the best of shape. Father had way better horses. Still, they'll have to do. I'm sure the guards are going restless trying to find us.

"Have any of you ridden a horse before?" I ask.

"Yes, I know how to ride a horse…" Ryou says.

"Never, how would I have?." Malik replies.

"Alright, Malik ride with me. Little Twit get on the other one. We need to get going. It'll be nightfall soon." I say walking up to the horse and getting on it.

Ryou nods going to the other horse and patting it's neck before jumping onto its back.

Malik walks up to me and pulls himself up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight, dumbass." I say as I dig my heels into the horses sides, it moves forwards and I lead the way.

"Whatever, idiot." Malik replies as Ryou and I spur our horses on to go faster, soon enough we were moving as fast as the horses would go.

"Hold it!" A guard shouts seeing us, but we didn't stop.I'm sure they're chasing us, but those fools won't go through Kul Elna...Our horses gallop across the hurt a little with the pace we were going and my wounds, but I didn't care.

It didn't take us too long to reach the village though once we did I knew Zorc was really pissed. We jumped off our horses and walk to the village which was covered in shadows...

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**We hope you've all enjoyed this, next chapter we'll see what happens in Kul Elna, I'm rather excited, so please review and tell us what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Break

**Well, here we go with another round of epicness...I'm sure y'all are wondering how these chapters are getting up so soon...umm...basically we have this story written out...I mean we are changing things around and trying to figure out things, but we got most of this figured out...also the fact school is out for me until August and I have absolutely no life means updates are regular…one of these days I'll be able to update Ambrosia and Jeweled Erruption, but honestly not really worried about those! I want to write Casteshipping! *dies so hard* **

**_Yeah, and I'll update my things too. Though if you all thought Jess' portrayal of Zorc was bad in a good way just wait until you see what we do with him together! Actually, you won't have to if you just go read the chapter._**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me or anyone except Kazuki Takahashi. Since I am not him that means it doesn't belong to me or you. **

**Warning: Extreme violence. Hard core sex. Rape. Death. You know the good shit. **

**Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. **

**Chapter Three: Break**

[Bakura's POV]:

"Oh shit." I hiss. I look at Ryou. "Prepare yourself for some pain, kid. There's no way I can protect you from Zorc. So I hope you can handle some pain because he'll be punishing you as well despite that you didn't do anything." I say. "Alright, let's go."

"Touzoku! Ishtar!" Zorc booms. "Where the fuck have you idiots been?! And who the hell is that girl with you?! Were you fucking her?!"

I sigh heavily, walking towards the sanctuary. Malik and Ryou follow behind. I know Ryou is beyond terrified at this point. The kid doesn't deserve this, but there's nothing I can do...we reach the sanctuary and suddenly, I'm blasted against the wall.

"You, of out of anyone, should know I don't tolerate this shit, Touzoku!" he roars.

I stand up shakily, coughing. "I'm back that's all that should matter, Zorc." I spit.

"No that is not all that should matter! Did you forget our contract?!" he shouts.

"If I had, I wouldn't be here." I say.

"Who is this little bitch?" he snarls.

"He's the person who healed Bakura." Malik speaks up for the first time since we got here. He didn't seem as scared as he should be.

"I never said to bring any girls in here!" Zorc roars. "Kill him!"

I glance over at Ryou. "But-"

"Do it now, Touzoku!" he orders.

"Why do I need to kill him. He could be useful." I say.

"How so?"

"Didn't you just hear, Malik?" I ask. "He said that he healed me, so when we get injured he can take care of our wounds so we can fight better and earlier." I say.

"Hmm...you do make a valued point there, Touzoku." he says, pondering at my idea. I hold my breath. I can't kill this kid…. "But still, you will be punished!" he exclaims.

"Fine." I sigh. "Just don't hurt the kid, he did nothing wrong."

"She'd die anyways." Zorc laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malik asks.

"You are in more than enough trouble, so I'd keep that mouth shut, Ishtar." Zorc snaps. "It means whatever the hell I say it means!"

"Malik didn't-" I start, but I'm thrown against the wall again.

"Don't speak unless spoken to! Rule number three on the contract: do not speak unless being spoken to and do so in a respectful manner!" Zorc hisses.

I collapse to my knees, the wind getting knocked out of me. I'm already not faring too well because of this stupid wound Malik gave me. Now I'm having to deal with Zorc and his bitching.

"Get your ass up!" he shouts at me. "I trained you better than to be a pussy!"

I slowly stand up, coughing up blood. "I don't get why you're so angry. I'm back. I'm ready to train now." I say.

"Well you wasted a whole week being a lazy ass!" He shouts. "And then you come back with a pathetic little bitch who's only use is to heal you losers because you can't even keep yourself from getting almost killed like a pair of pussies!"

"Look, I said I was sorry. Can't we just move on?" I ask knowing the answer. We're in deep shit…

"You arrogant bitch! If you're that sorry you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness not being a disrespectful fool!" Zorc snarls.

"You know I can't do that." I hiss. "You'll just laugh in my face."

Zorc shoots a blast of shadows at me that constrict me. "If you want my help I suggest you drop that attitude because I could destroy you right here and now… or better yet I could just take over your mind. Either way our agreement would be off, and you will never see them again!"

"I-" I gasp, clawing at the shadows choking me. I hate this. He always uses them against me…

"Now, are you going to be a good little thief and obey my contract from here on out?" He hisses lessening the grip so I could talk.

"Yes." I reply.

"Little bitch, I am your master and you will address me as such." He orders me.

"Yes, Master Zorc." I mutter in softly. I hate this…

"I didn't quite catch that." he sneers. "Say it like you mean it!"

I look up at him. "Yes Master Zorc!" I say louder this time.

"Good little thief, I'm glad we've come to this agreement." I scowl at that. "Now then, onto little piggy number two." The shadows lash out and wrap around Ryou as well.

"I thought you were going to leave him alone!" I shout.

"I don't believe I ever said that. fool." Zorc snaps.

I know that was a lie, but I wasn't about to protest. Zorc was really pissed off. Ryou was going to die because of my stupidity...still, it can't be helped.

"You know he can't handle this." I spit. "Let him go, Zorc. there's no sense in punishing this boy for something _I_ did."

"Pathetic weakling." Then he seems to pause for a second as if thinking about something. "Well little bitch, what's your name?"

"R-Ryou." the boy manages to force out feebly.

"Will you be a good little bitch and do as you're told?" he sneers.

"Umm… Y-yes." he mutters. Zorc lets me go and then throws Ryou at me. I catch the boy stumbling a little.

"You better toughen her up! You know I don't tolerate pussies!" Zorc snaps. "This is your responsibility since you seem so keen on keeping her. Then have your little pet!"

I stand up and help Ryou to his feet. "Fine, I'll train him." I say. "But what about Malik? I thought I had to train him too…"

"In due time, but I want to have a few words with him first." Zorc hisses pinning Malik to a wall with the shadows. "Now get out!"

I take Ryou's hand and help him up the stairs. I glance over my shoulder at Malik. For some reason, I felt bad...but why? He wasn't my friend...it was because of him I got into this mess in the first place...I shake it off and head up the stairs. This is going to be a long night...

XXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I walk after Bakura still a bit scared. What had I gotten into? Father was dead. It made me sad to think about, after everything that happened finally finding stability had been nice. He'd never really been a real father but still… he was something.

I look at Bakura, what was all that? I didn't understand,but I was too scared to ask sometimes I was sure I didn't want to know the answer to some things. I just hoped I'd never have to go back down there.

"Can you fight at all?" Bakura asks.

"No." I reply honestly. I'd never learned because there was no point to and I'd never really liked the idea of fighting.

Bakura sighs. "Alright, then I suppose we have to start with the basics." he says. "Punch me."

"What?" I ask a bit surprised at the sudden demand.

"You heard me Little Twit, punch me." he says and I shrug. I try to punch him but he sighs. "You idiot, that's completely wrong."

"How?" I ask, this was going to be so tough. I don't know if I could handle having to fight people.

"Don't have your thumb inside your fist, idiot, or you'll break it." He says then sighs. "Watch."

I watch him as he shows me how to punch.

"Now do it right this time." He tells me and I nod. I do what he showed me and I punched.

"Good, you're weak,but at least you're hopefully not going to do the same thing over and over again when it's wrong."

"I won't." I reply as I try out my other hand.

"Fine, then you'll have to work on it but also learn how to kick." he says and I nod. He shows me how to kick properly and I imitate that. "You're a fast learner."

"Well… I kind of had to be…" I reply.

Bakura looks at me and for a second I think I see something flash across his face, but it was gone really quickly. "That's good, thought I'd be dealing with a person who couldn't learn anything for shit."

"I'm … going to do my best…" I say. I still hate the idea of fighting but… I suppose if it will keep me alive then I guess I'll have to.

"Good. Though you may want to take this." he says tossing a knife to me.

"But I…" I say looking at it.

"Even if you don't know how to use it if you've got any sense you'll be able to use it if you really have to." Bakura tells me.

"Umm… but…" I say. I really wasn't sure.

"You're going to have to snap out of that, it isn't going to help you. I don't care if you want to fight or if you want to kill people, this world is not fair and if you don't kill people you will be killed that's how it is, so deal with it!" he snaps.

I look around the village we were in."Yeah, you're right." I say looking at the knife. They hadn't killed me though, they'd seemed to protect me. Even though I could have gotten help… no, if I'd tried to get help they might have actually killed me and I knew that I didn't really belong. I was a foreigner, at least I looked to and people didn't like that much.

"Are you going to quit daydreaming?" Bakura snaps and I look up at him.

"Huh? Sorry." I say.

He sighs. "I guess I should show you how to hold a knife properly."

"That would help." I admit. I wasn't as scared of Bakura as I had been though I really didn't want to go back down to that place.

"Look." he says and he shows me. This went on for a while as he showed me the basics of fighting.

If I hadn't helped them my father would probably be alive right now, and I'd be back in the house working. And yet… I glance at the thief… something told me to help them when they'd come and I'd learned to trust my instincts. I look at the knife in my hand. It might not be fun and it would be scary, but there was no going back now...

XXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

Zorc let's Bakura and Ryou go, but I'm still being pinned to the wall by shadows. Bakura and Ryou leave the sanctuary.I was now alone…

"And you!" Zorc booms at me slamming me into the ground. "What did I tell you?!"

"I-" I start

"I don't want to hear your dumb excuses! I should kill you right now!" He growls making the shadows tighten around me making it hard to breathe. Damn, was he going to kill me right here? I guess I didn't have anything left,but I didn't want to die now..."However, you could be useful… so I won't kill you, but you will be punished. You will learn to never cross me!"

He slams me back into the wall. "Now first of all I said one night! Do you know know what that means!?"

"Yes." I spit.

"I'm going to break that spirit of yours." He says. "I don't think you do know how much longer a week is. Let me remind you!"

Suddenly, a blast of Shadow Magic comes towards me, I'm barely able to dodge it and it causes the wall to crumble.

"You can't run forever!" he sneers the shadows grabbing my leg and pulling me along the ground. He throws me into the pile of rock. "Get up little bitch!" he shouts. "That's day number one you were late! Six more to go!"

I stand up slightly shakily. Was he going to blast me six times? By the state of that wall I wouldn't last that long, not that I wanted to admit that.

Suddenly, pain shoots through my back as Zorc begins whipping me with the shadows. "Now, scream little bitch! I'll teach you to defy me!" he shouts. "No one comes in-between Touzoku and me, understand?!"

"I wasn't-" I start but he doesn't let me finish.

"You will not speak!" he hisses whipping me harder. "I told you a fucking _day_, Ishtar, and you were gone six more days to that! Either you're an idiot and can't count or you want Touzoku!"

I tried to move as I tried to hold back the scream that was trying to break free. This hurt more than any beating I took from Father, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to show my weakness.

"Stop moving little bitch!" Zorc snarls pinning me down. "Tell me why you were late!" he hisses whipping me once again, each time was worse, but I held back the screams...I had to….

I clench my fists feeling the shadows constrict around my wrists and ankles. "I was making sure he was healed." I spit barely holding back the scream.

"I don't care if that fool had all the bones in his body broken! When I say one day I mean one day!" he roars. "You do not come between us, do you understand little maggot?"

"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?" I hiss painfully. "We came back, didn't we?"

"That's beside the point!" he hisses whipping me once again. "When I tell you to do something, you do it! Understand?!"

I don't reply a tiny moan of pain escapes my lips, damn it…

"Did I tell you to make any noise, Ishtar? You will learn first hand that I am the God around here! We will have to discuss our contract!" he spits.

"Contract?" I repeat trying to ignore the pain shooting through my body.

"Yes, contract!" Zorc snaps whipping me again. "So shut up so we can discuss them! First you will do as I say at _all times_! That means when I tell you to do something you do it! I don't care what gets in your way! Secondly, you will be training every day and night with Touzoku and your new girlfriend because we have to get the Items as soon as possible! You will not back talk to me. You will refer to me as Master Zorc." Zorc says. "Also, I know you want to fuck Touzoku and that is _not_ happening!"

"I don't want to fuck him." I reply crying out from the pain I was feeling.

"Don't lie to me! I see the way you eye him! He is not allowed to be submissive!" Zorc snarls. "The only person you are allowed to be fucked by is Bakura because he is superior to you, but if you get fucked by anyone else then there will be hell to pay! Now get your cookie monster ass up and bow down and pledge your allegiance to me, fuck face!"

"What? Why does it matter who I have sex with?" I ask. I didn't want to bow to him, why would he think I was going to do that?

"Because I said so that's why! Now, we have some sex rules you must abide by. Touzoku is a virgin, but he knows the rules quite well. Rule number one: you will not show your pleasure at all! So if it feels good you better bite your lip off because no one wants to hear that shit. I only like screams of pain! Rule number two:you will cum when you are told to! Not before and not after! If I tell you not to cum you won't and if I tell you to cum you will! Rule three, as I said earlier, being taken is weakness and it's submissive. You are only submissive to Tozoku and, of course, me!"

"Alright… though what makes you think we're even gay?" I ask him, he was continuing to whip me but the pain was almost turning into a numb ache.

"Oh trust me, I've watched Touzoku quite a few times when he's in town. He doesn't even look at the girls." Zorc chuckles. "Though, he hasn't woken that side of himself up yet and when he does he'll come to me for advice."

"Who would come to you for advice?" I spit. "Besides, just because Bakura's gay doesn't mean I am."

"Sugar plum you are definitely gay." he cackles. "Everything about you is gay...I see the way you eye my wife."

"What did you just call me and your what?" I ask.

"You heard me." Zorc snaps.

"Bakura isn't-" I start.

"He is and you're my slave, so shut up and do as you're told!" Zorc shouts.

"I'm not your slave." I hiss struggling against the shadows holding me down.

"You became my bitch the moment you stepped foot in Kul Elna!" he hisses throwing me into another wall by the shadows. "You will learn respect, faggot!"

I stood up shakily. "My father tried to teach me respect, it didn't work."

"Your father was a weakling." Zorc laughs. "I'll show you to defy me!"

Shadows engulf me once again and I'm thrown across the room.

"Get up little bitch! Bow to me!" he demands.

"No." I hiss in pain as shadows slam into me, though they feel like they're penetrating my very being, as if they're trying to tear me from the inside-out. I cry in pain at the power.

"What did I say about screaming?!" he shouts. "You will listen to me! You will not disrespect me and my wife again!"

"I never disrespected Bakura." I gasp. "I don't even get how Bakura can be your wife anyway."

"Because his soul will belong to me one day." Zorc snaps. "And his body…."

"That's disgusting." I spit. "And what do you mean by his soul?"

"You ask too many questions." Zorc hisses sending shadows taking me and slamming me hard into the wall again. The wall crumbled behind me, shit.

I stand up, but I fall down again. Damn, this was really not good. My body wasn't listening to me really well. It was in a lot of pain. Great.

"Get up!" Zorc snarls.

I tried to stand but every movement felt like knives were being driven into my body. I hated this… Maybe… it would just be easier to give in…

"I won't kill you if you do as I say!" Zorc hisses.

I shakely stands up… should I just… give in… I'm not one for giving up but… I look around, the place was covered in blood, my blood. I felt my back it was badly ripped open. I start to walk towards the stone…

"Are we giving in, Ishtar? Have you finally learnt your place? Or shall I destroy you?" Zorc sneers.

I hated this so much, it hurt but… if I wanted to survive then I would have to… I fall to my knees in front of the stone, partially because my body was so weak from the beating it took. I look at the stone. "I… I give in." I spit.

"Excellent! Welcome to Kul Elna!" Zorc smirks. "And to a world of pain."

My fists clenched how could I have done that? Oh well, no going back now, yet, I'm sure that wasn't the end of this… chat.

"Now call me Master Zorc and agree to our contract...with your blood." he says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Cut yourself and write your name with it on the Stone where I'm being held right now." Zorc says. "Swear on your blood to agree to our contract and to do as I say."

I sigh shakily pulling out my knife and cutting my finger. I hated this but I had no choice. I slowly traced out my name on the Stone. I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this. "I swear on my blood to obey the contract and your orders… Master Zorc."

"Excellent! And in turn I shall protect you from other fools and give you power unimaginable." he says.

I don't reply, I wonder if Bakura had to do that as well, somehow I was sure he did. I'd only read a little bit on blood contracts but they were pretty strong, Well… I just sold my soul basically…

"Now go train with Touzoku and the mouse!" he snaps blasting me across the room with his Shadow Powers.

"Of course." I say forcing myself to stand and trying to walk out of the sanctuary, this wasn't going to work. Still… I had to try to make it...

**XXXXXX**

**So Pippa thinks that my screen name is too long! Like the hell?! No it's not! Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf! Definitely longer! Whatever...anyways, did y'all enjoy this hilarity? She wrote 90% of this chapter honestly….so PLEASE give her the credit for this. I did write SOME, but not much. So I think it'd be best if she replies to y'all's reviews, no? She's nervous, but she'll be okay. Hehe. **

**_Oh yeah well at least mine can be shortened, still, yeah, it was a lot of fun as well! Anyway, if you missed the other guys they'll be back next chapter._**

**Mine can be shortened too! Also, y'all better remember those rules in the contract! They'll be coming up a lot. So I hope y'all enjoyed! Hehe...Review! :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bite

**_So after taking a break from this we came up with this whole chapter in one afternoon because we are just that awesome. We also figured out what we were doing with the palace people even though at first we had no clue so you guys get to see them even if Bakura, Malik, Ryou and Zorc are a lot more fun to do but oh well. We get crazy Zorc in this so yeah._**

**So, if y'all are wondering what we've been doing we've been having wild sex (_Yes, because Jess' yahoo account keeps teleporting her to Canada and back again!)_. Haha. Nah, we've been Rping this new story called Venomous that's going to be written one of these years if I can ever get off my fat ass and write Ambrosia and Jeweled Eruption, but since I keep going to Canada without a passport then it's a miracle this even got updated (_I blame it on Zorc!) _ haha. 16 days later that is! Anyways, so enjoy this hilarious chapter we have in store! Wheeee! **

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me or anyone except Kazuki Takahashi. Since I am not him that means it doesn't belong to me or you. **

**Warning: Extreme violence. Hard core sex. Rape. Death. You know the good shit. **

**Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. **

**Chapter Four: Bite **

[Heba's POV]:

I sit in my room. I want to meet Marik since he was supposed to protect us, but I'm really nervous. I sigh standing up, maybe Atem could help me.

I walked out of my room. A few of the people said hello to me as I passed them. I walked up to my brother's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" my brother says through the door.

"Can I come in, Atem?" I ask.

"Sure." he says as he opens the door for me.

I walk into his room, it was bigger than mine, but I didn't mind at all. I sat on his bed. "I was thinking…" I start. "I wanted to go meet Marik… you know, since he'll be protecting us but…"

"You're scared to." Atem concludes.

I nod. "Yes."

"I can go with you." he offers. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him anyways."

"Alright." I say standing up and going over to him. "We will need to figure out where his room is though."

"We can ask Jono." Atem says. "I'm sure he'll know."

"Let's go find Jono then." I say. The two of us leave the room and go to find Jono. He was in one of the training areas training some of the newest guards

"Hold on guys." he says to them and runs over to us. "Hello princes," he says with a bow. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Jono." I say. I wish he'd call us by our names and not bow all the time as I know Atem would but I didn't argue.

"Do you know where Marik's room is?" Atem asks.

"Warriors' quarters, third door on the left." Jono replies. "Why do you want to meet him though? Just curious."

"We want to go meet him." I reply.

"Ah. Well, be careful. He's a hostile right now." Jono says with a laugh. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"Could you?" I ask looking at the other guards.

"Sure." he says. He turns to the others. "Go back to your work now." he says to them. "The princes want me to do something with them."

"Yes sir!" they exclaim and go about their business.

"Are you two ready to go now?" he asks turning towards us.

"Yes." Atem says. "If Heba is." my brother says looking at me.

"I'm ready." I say. I was still nervous but with Jono and my brother with me I was much less.

Jono leads us down to the warriors' quarters and knocks on Marik's door.

"What?!" he shouts through the door. "It's my day off!"

"I never said we were going to train, Marik." Jono says. "The princes wish to speak with you."

Marik opens the door, looking at us. "Hello," he says looking at my brother and me."Good bye." he starts to shut the door, but Jono blocks the door with his foot.

"Move aside." he snaps and pushes his way inside. Atem and I walk in.

I was more nervous now than I had been when I got the idea, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"You need to respect your princes." Jono says crossing his arms over his chest and sending a glare towards Marik.

"I never wanted to come here in the first place." Marik snaps. He turns towards us. "Alright, what do you want?"

"You do not just-" Jono starts to protest, but my brother cuts him off.

"It's fine, Jono." he says raising his hand. "Heba and I just wanted to officially meet you." he says looking at Marik. "We were told that you were going to be our personal guard."

Marik leans against a wall. "What of it?" he asks.

"Cut the attitude kid." Jono warns.

Marik rolls his eyes. "Look, it's my day off from all this ridiculous training I've been having to do. So I'd like to have some alone time, so if you don't mind. Talk and let's get this shit over and done with." he snaps.

"Alright, that is it!" Jono shouts. "I'm not going to stand here while you speak to the princes like that!"

"I can speak to whoever I want however I want!" Marik shouts.

"You are in the presence of royalty and you are to speak to them in a respectful, proper manner!" Jono says. "Now apologize to them and speak to them the way you're supposed to!"

"Why should I? They're younger than I am. Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?" he sneers.

"Would both of you please stop fighting?" my brother asks, but obviously Marik and Jono had no intentions on stopping.

"I don't even know why King Aknamkanon wants you as the princes' personal guard! You're so rude and disrespectful towards everyone here!" Jono yells.

"Well , you would be too if you were me!" Marik snaps. "I don't want to be here!"

"Well that's just too damn bad! Either you stay here and learn to protect the princes as you were asked to, or you can find a different punishment. One, I'll assure you, will not be pleasant." Jono says.

"I'm not afraid of any of you." Marik says. "Now, leave my room."

"No." Jono says. "I was ordered to train you that means you have to listen to me. I am ordering you to talk to them."

"I don't care if Ra himself came down here and ordered me to talk to Atem and Heba. If I dont' want to talk, I'm not going to!" Marik shouts.

"Oh yes you will!" Jono shouts tackling the boy to the ground.

"The fuck? Get off of me you fool!" Marik growls punching Jono to get him off, but Jono holds firm. Soon, they're rolling in the floor in an all out brawl. I can tell that Marik has gotten better about his fighting skills.

"Stop it!" I exclaim upset.

"You will respect them, understand?!" Jono shouts punching Marik in the face.

"They have not given me a reason to respect them!" Marik exclaims kicking Jono in the back of the knees, causing the head guard to fall to them. Marik kicks him in the ribs, causing Jono to double over in pain for just a moment, before he stands up and tackles Marik to the floor. Atem and I continue to protest for them to stop, but they won't listen.

"I ought to kill you, you little brat." Jono snarls.

"Then do it."

Jono growls and they continue to fight. Atem looks over at me. "Go get Father." he says.

I nod at him and I go out of the room running out of the room to our father's chambers. I knock on the door.

Father opens the door and I run into his arms. "Heba?!" he exclaims. "What's wrong, son?"

"I wanted to go see Marik to say hi and Atem came with me and Jono came with us and then Marik was being mean and then Jono and Marik got into a fight." I say. "We tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

Father sighs, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. "And you want me to come and settle their dispute?" he asks.

"Atem said to come get you." I reply. "I don't like them fighting though."

Father nods and we head down to Marik's room. "Jono get off of Marik right now!" Father commands.

Jono nearly jumps out of his skin hearing my father. He jumps up and Marik stands up slowly.

"Pharaoh! I'm so sorry I just-" he stutters, bowing to him. "I didn't-you see-"

"Wow." Marik laughs breathlessly. "You really are pathetic."

"Why you!" Jono growls starting to charge at him, but Father stops him by grabbing his arm.

"That is enough, Jono." Father says sternly.

"But sir, with all due respect, Marik is-"

"Your fighting is not achieving anything." Father tells him. "Don't you have anything more important to do?"

Jono looks down. "Yes, my Pharaoh, I do." he says quietly.

Marik snickers, shaking his head. Atem gives him a look, but he just shrugs. Father may be lenient, but he won't put up with disrespect.

"Then go back to your duties." Father tells Jono.

"Yes, your highness." he says giving a bow to my father. He stands up straight and walks towards the door, sending Marik a glare as he leaves. Marik sends one right back.

"Father, I'm sorry." Atem says looking down. "We just wanted to-"

"It is not your fault, Atem, or yours Heba. As a matter of fact I had been hoping to have you three meet each other." Father tells us.

"You were?" Atem asks.

"Yes, it was my intention. After all, it would be rather easier if you three knew each other when Marik is ready to protect you two."

"I have no problem meeting them." Marik says. "But I refuse to listen to that fool, Jono."

"Jono is not one to start fights for no reason." Father tells Mari. "So if there was no problems then why were you two fighting?"

"Because he demanded that I bow to Atem and Heba like some fool!" Marik exclaims. "I thought we were just going to talk. Why should I have to bow to them in my own room?"

"In due time Atem will be the next Pharaoh, it is important to show respect." Father says.

Marik looks at us. "Fine." he growls.

There's always something about Father that makes even the cruelest of people shiver and obey him. Marik is no exception.

Father sighs. I know he hated having to punish people, that was why he gave Marik another chance instead of doing something worse. Still, he knew that sometimes things were needed. "Marik, I want you to help the maids clean for a week."

"What?!" Marik exclams. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." he says. "Starting tomorrow morning. As for tonight; however, you are to spend time with my sons, understand?"

"I-"

"Do you understand?" he asks, firmly.

Marik looks at Atem and me then turns to our father. "Yes." he mutters.

"Good." he says, smiling. "Have fun you three." and with that he leaves.

XXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

Ugh! You have got to be kidding me! The one day I get off from having to slave with that annoying bitch, Jono, I have to spend time with the palace brats. They're probably sneering in their minds thinking they're better than me. Well they're not! So what if Atem is going to be Pharaoh! It's because of these fuckers that my sister was forced to be a priestess and Malik is...well, who knows where my twin is. Still, I have to obey because if I don't then the Pharaoh might kill me. I turn to the brats.

"Alright, what do you two want to talk about?" I ask.

Heba glances at Atem, that kid is such a wimp!

"So Isis is your sister?" Atem asks.

"Yes." Marik replies. "What of it?"

"I wish I had a sister sometimes." Atem says sitting on my bed. The fuck? I didn't give him permission to sit on my bed! I grew slowly, walking over to the bed. Atem waves his brother over and Heba hesitantly walks over. I swear that kid has no spine at all!

"I hardly ever saw mine, so." I shrug as I sit on the bed, looking out the window. It is nice to have such nice things like a big bed and my own room I suppose, but still...I do miss Malik terribly.

"What's wrong, Marik?" Heba asks.

I look at the youngest of the two. "What?" I know what he's asking, but that shocked me. I'm not used to someone asking me what's wrong. I'm used to my father screaming at me to stop crying and get back to studying.

"You seem upset about something." Heba says.

"I-Nothing is wrong." I say.

"There is." Atem observes.

"Even if there was, I wouldn't tell you two." I snap. "So let's just move on."

"I only wanted to help." Heba mutters."

What the? Okay there's something seriously wrong with that kid. "Why would you want to help me?" I ask looking out the window.

"Because I like helping people." He says.

I turn to Heba. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. Atem doesn't say anything, watching us. I close my eyes for a moment.

"Fine. You want to know so damn badly? I'll tell you." I snap, looking out the window. "I miss my brother." I mutter sadly.

"You mean Malik?" Atem asks.

"Yeah." I snap.

"I'd miss my brother to if Atem was missing." Heba says.

"And I'd definitely miss Heba." Atem says.

"It doesn't matter if I miss Malik or not anyways. I'll never see him again, thanks to Jono capturing me." I spit.

"Is that why you hate him so much?" Atem asks.

"Does it matter?"

"It does matter." Heba says. "At least to me."

I avert my gaze from the window. My eyes widen then I burst into a fit of laughter. "Please." I scoff.

"What?" he asks.

"All I am is your slave." I spit. "You shouldn't care whether I'm upset."

"You're not our slave, Marik." Atem says. "We want to be your friend, isn't that right, Heba?" he asks looking at his brother.

"Of course it is." Heba says. "I want to be your friend."

"Why the hell would you want to be my friend?" I spit. "Oh wait….let me guess. Isis put you up to this."

"No one put us up to anything, Marik." Atem says.

I laugh humourlessly."I hardly doubt that."

Atem stares at me for a moment. "Want to play some games?"

"Pardon?" I ask.

"You heard me." Atem says.

"I-"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Heba says.

I look down. "I've never played any before." I mutter. Now they're going to make fun of me. See! This is why you don't show your weakness to palace people-

"Then let's go play some!" Heba says excitedly, interrupting my thoughts.

"What would you like to play, Heba?" Atem asks.

Let's play Senet!" Heba says bouncing up and down.

"Play what?" I ask sitting up a bit more.

Atem smiles. "I'll go get it. You'll love it, Marik."

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I've been training Little Twit all afternoon. I heard Malik scream a few times. No doubt Zorc's doing. I hate that the kid has to be punished for my lack of not being able to keep conscious, but it can't be helped. I know that Malik can handle his own. I had to protect Little Twit since I know he isn't used to such things. Why I'm even bothering worrying about them is beyond me.

"Need a break, kid?" I ask.

He's been doing well for a newbie. I'm glad he's a fast learner because Zorc isn't going to put up with pussy shit.

Little Twit nods panting a little from the effort. He looks towards the entrance to the sanctuary, he was clearly worried about Malik too.

"Alright, we can take a break." I say walking towards him. "Though, just a heads up don't let Zorc notice that."

"O-Okay." He says, he was clearly still scared of Zorc, not that I blame him.

We walk over to a wall that magically survived the destruction and slide down it, sitting on the ground.

"You did well today, Little Twit." I say closing my eyes.

"Thank you." He says.

"No need to thank me." I say. "I don't expect such nonsense."

"I-" he starts but he doesn't finish.

I look up to see Malik coming towards us. Ra, he looks terrible! We stand up and walk over to Malik who collapses on the ground.

"Shit!" I curse kneeling beside of him and checking Malik's pulse. Little Twit kneels down on the other side of me. "His pulse is-"

"Get up you lazy dumbass!" Zorc yells. No, not again!

"Zorc, he's on his death bed!" I shout.

"That isn't my problem!" Zorc sneers. "If he wasn't such a weakling he would be fine! Now get to training those fools, Touzoku!"

"He's hardly breathing!" I exclaim.

"I don't care if he's on oxygen tank, get to training, idiot!"

"A what?" I ask. First the balloon umbrella then hot air balloon umbrella, now an oxygen tank? The hell?

"Just get his ass up!" Zorc booms.

I look down at Malik. This isn't good. I owe him. He saved my life.

"Let me go get something to get him healed." I say.

"You're not going anywhere after what just happened." Zorc snaps.

"Then I'll stay and Little Twit can go." I say.

"Fine." Zorc relents. "But you better be back here by tomorrow morning and if you come back here with ANYONE I am going to kill you in the most painful way that I can think of at the moment!"

I look at Little Twit, he seems scared of the threat.

"Take one of the horses." I say looking at him. "I'll take care of Malik as best I can."

He nods and walks towards the outskirts of the village to get the horses, but,of course, Zorc had to have the last word. "And don't think I don't know what you're up to when you're not in the village, bitch!"

Ryou goes to the stables that are a piece of shit and gets one of the horses. I look down at Malik, kneeling down beside him I lift him into my arms and carry him down to the first level of the sanctuary. I need to get him out of this weather. It's getting dark, which means it's getting cold. I lay him on a cot that I had stolen a few years ago.

Malik groans weakly

"If you die I'll kill you." I say sitting on the cot above his head.

"Don't be turning into a pussy now." Zorc sneers.

I ignore him. I've learnt to do such things. I hate that Malik and Little Twit have to be involved in this nonsense. They don't deserve such a life, but there's nothing I can do about it. Hours pass by. Malik is only getting worse.

"Zorc, isn't there anything that you can do to keep him alive until Little Twit gets back?" I ask.

"Why should I do anything to help that moron?" Zorc spits.

"He could help me get the Items when I get older." I say.

"Hmm…" Zorc ponders.

"Think about it Zorc. If Malik and I go in the palace together, we'll have more of a chance of getting all of the Items. Plus, I can sense he has a pretty powerful Ka." I say.

I can't let Malik die. Not after what he did for me. Call it soft all you want, I owe him!

"Hmm… you do make a valid point…" Zorc says. I know he was just dragging this out to be an ass! "Fine, get down here, but you're going to have to ask the right way!"

"The right way?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" he sneers.

I sigh, getting up and picking Malik up. He moans weakly in my arms. I head down the stairs and gently put him on the ground next to the wall.

"Alright, Zorc. I'm down here." I say.

"I can see that, fool." Zorc snaps.

"So are you going to help Malik or not?" I ask glancing over my shoulder at him. "He'll be dead in the next hour or so if you don't."

"I don't give a shit how much of a pussy he is." Zorc says. "But since you seem to care so damn much then you better ask me properly!"

"I've already asked you nicely, dumbass." I snap.

"I don't think so!" Zorc says. "If that pathetic fool means so much to you then get over here! Get on your knees and beg me to help him!"

Ugh! You have _got_ to be kidding me! Why does Zorc have to be such a dick? I glance over my shoulder at Malik. His breathing is only getting worse. Still, I don't want to have to beg for Zorc to keep him alive!

"Why can't you just do it?" I ask. "You already think of him as a good asset for me."

"Because I am your master and you will do as I say when I say it." Zorc snaps. "Thus if I tell you to beg you will beg! You don't seem to have learned that when I tell you to do something you will do it!"

I close my eyes and growl. I hate this!

"Do you promise to keep him alive if I do this?" I spit.

"You are very demanding you realize." Zorc spits.

"I'm not going to degrade myself if you're not going to keep up your end of the bargain." I snap.

"I am your god!" Zorc growls. "I hardly think showing your respect is degrading fool! You are not better than me! No one is!"

"I can see you're not going to help." I sneer.

"Why do you want him around so badly? Hmm… I see, it's because you want to fuck him, isn't it?" Zorc sneers.

My eyes widen. "**What**?!" I exclaim.

"You heard me." Zorc says. "Fine. I will help spare his life **if** and only if you get over here and beg like the mortal you are!"

I growl lowly. I glance over my shoulder at Malik. I'll do this for him. I have to. I get on my knees. I feel so fucking pathetic right now.

"Please, Zorc. Help Malik." I say looking down at the ground.

"You better call me master." Zorc says.

I sigh in aggravation. "Please, Master Zorc. Will you help Malik?" I say.

"Fine." Zorc says. I bet he was smirking even though I couldn't see him. "This will only last a week though,so that little bitch of yours better do something because this is the only time I will do this."

"Fine, Zorc." I say walking over to the other side of the room and sitting beside Malik. I hope Zorc keeps his end of the bargain….

XXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

Heba, Marik, and I have been playing Senet all night. We're sitting in the floor since there's more room. Heba's winning so far. I'm sure it's way past midnight, but I can't seem to care too much. After I laid out the rules, Marik got the hang of the game. Of course, he's nothing compared to Heba and me. We always win games. Though, I assume it's because everyone lets us win.

"You're pretty good." Heba says, smiling at Marik as he moves his piece. "But not as good as Temie and me."

Marik rolls his eyes. "So how old are you brats anyways?" he asks.

"I'm ten." I reply.

"I'm eight." Heba says. "How old are you, Marik?"

"I'm sixteen." Marik replies.

"You and Malik are twins right?" I ask.

Marik nods, moving his piece on the board.

"Father and Uncle Aknadin are twins but I don't really like Aknadin… he worries me." Heba says.

"Why?" Marik asks.

"I'm not sure." Heba says. "i just… I don't trust him… I just get this feeling like I shouldn't trust him for some reason."

"He uses his power to his advantage." I say.

"Like everyone else in power does?" Marik sneers.

"I'm not going to abuse my power when I become Pharaoh." I say.

"Hmm. You say that now, but that's what happens to everyone in power. You start off with good intentions and then something happens and you think you're a god."

"Father doesn't abuse his power. I've seen a lot of times where father has shown mercy to people and things like that, he truly cares about his people." Heba says.

"He is kind, I will give him that. It's his priests I'm talking about." Marik says.

"So you think Isis abuses her powers?" I ask.

"Not exactly, but she lets the others, specifically, Aknadin, run her over." he replies.

"Mahad's really a good priest too. He's very nice and very helpful." Heba says. "It's just that Aknadin is the high priest so they're supposed to listen to him and he is the Pharaoh's brother. Usually people don't say when they don't agree because they don't want to be in trouble for it."

"Makes sense I suppose." Marik says as I take my turn. "Though, I did find it amusing when your father put Aknadin in his place about me."

I smile. "I bet."

Heba smiles too. "Yeah, Father does that. He may be kind but he doesn't tolerate certain things and he especially doesn't tolerate disrespect. Even Atem and I could get in trouble if we don't behave."

"What's the worst thing the two of you have done?" Marik asks. "And what was the punishment?"

"We hid one of Shadi's books." I reply. "Father made us do double studying for a week!"

"Yeah, that was so boring." Heba sighs. "Mana said she was going to hide it better but Mahad found it in less than a day."

"I'm not surprised Mahad found it really." I say. "He is a magician after all."

"He probably used some spell to watch you three." Marik says.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I laugh.

This is so much fun! Marik started off as some little brat, but now he's actually not too bad. I hope we can continue to be friends. One day, I hope he'll be by my side….

"Marik," I say suddenly.

"Yes?" he asks looking up at me.

"I want to help you find Malik." I say.

"Me too." Heba says.

"Malik's probably already dead." Marik mutters. "Isis is just trying to be nice about it."

"What did she say about him?" I ask.

"She said that he's still alive, but can't see where he is. That something is blocking her view of him." he replies.

"Why do you think he's dead?" Heba asks.

"Malik is tough, but he's not that great of a fighter. I'm sure that he's been killed by now." he says. "Not that it matters anyways. I'll never see him again."

"I believe he's still alive." I say putting my hand on his arm. He jumps a bit from the contact. "And I'll make sure you and Isis get reunited with him."

"I-"

"We'll help you find him, we promise." Heba says.

Marik looks down at his piece on the board. "Thank you." he mutters.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I quickly get the herbs and medicines from my house and put them in the cart we had and I strap my horse to it. I was trying to be as fast as possible so that I wasn't spotted and so I could help Malik because he was going to die. I could tell that just by looking at him. I hurried back to the village. I didn't want to go back there but despite the fact that they killed my dad Malik and Bakura were the only people I knew.

I get to the village to put the horse in the stable with the other one. I put the cart there as well and get out the ones that would be able to help Malik, I also got out some needle, thread, and bandages. I would need to sew up some of Malik's wounds.I go into the village, I wonder where the other two are.

I heard Zorc roaring with laughter. I scowl, going down to the sanctuary. I really didn't like going down there, but I figured they were there and I needed to help Malik so I would have to suck it up I suppose. I walk into the sanctuary.

"Bakura…" Malik mutters. "You're so pretty…"

"W-what?" Bakura asks.

"I knew that fool wanted you!" Zorc roars with laughter.

"Bakura, you're a cuddly-monster." Malik mutters.

I look at the teen, he's probably delirious and doesn't know what he's even saying. I should probably help him as fast as I can. I'm sure he's going on borrowed time right now and I want to help. I walk over to the two.

"Little Twit, did you get the shit to help him?" Bakura asks. "He's acting weird."

"He's delirious." I tell him. "And yes, I did get stuff. It'll probably hurt him though." I say as I kneel down next to Malik. "I'm going to need to fix his back first."

"Alright." Bakura says as he flips him over on his stomach. Our eyes widen seeing how badly his back is. His back is covered in welts, burns, and various cuts. Not to mention deeper scars….

I look at the scars. They were healed so I wasn't too worried about them. I was more worried about the cuts that needed to be sewed up. I started to get to work sewing the wounds but I knew it hurt him while I did it.

"Kitties aren't supposed to bite." Malik mutters.

Bakura holds Malik firmly, but gently as I work on his wounds. "I think you've lost it, Malik." he chuckles, shaking his head.

"He's delirious." I repeat. "He doesn't know what he's saying or what's going on right now."

"Yes, I know." Bakura says.

"It itches." Malik mutters.

"You can't scratch it." I tell him.

"You little cookie monsters better hurry up! We have shit to do!" Zorc shouts.

I squeak a bit. I'd forgotten that he was there. "I… I-It takes… time."

"Time is a weakness!" Zorc yells. "We have no time for weakness!"

"I… I don't… understand…" I say, how was time weakness? That made no sense. I had to concentrate on what I was doing and not think about this. I had to heal Malik and I had to pay attention so I didn't hurt him.

"That's because you're a dumbass Turtle Top!" Zorc snaps. "Hurry up!"

"Zorc, do you even know what comes out of your mouth?" Bakura asks.

"Do you know what will come out of yours if you don't shut up?" Zorc sneers.

Bakura rolls his eyes and looks down at Malik as I continue to work on his back.

I try to ignore them so that I could concentrate on healing Malik. Once I was done with sewing his back together, I see if there were any others. I sewed up any other things that needed to be sewed up. I put some herbs on the welts and burns and then I started to wrap a bandage around him.

"Are you done yet?" Zorc snaps.

"Y-yes." I mutter looking down at Malik, he should be alright now. He would have to take some stuff though, but I'm not sure he would like taking it but he would have too.

"Good. Wake his purple elephant ass up." Zorc snaps. "We have shit to do."

"He's unconscious, dumbass." Bakura says. "He's not going to wake up for a few days at least."

"What did I just get through saying, fuckers?" Zorc yells. "He's healed, so wake him up! All of you have wasted enough of my time! All of you are a bunch of balloon umbrellas!"

"But…" I say looking at Malik, he couldn't possibly get up right now.

"Look, Zorc, Ryou and I will do double the training tomorrow. How's that sound?" Bakura says.

"Absolutely not!" Zorc shouts. "You're too stupid. If you were going to work harder then you wouldn't have passed out in the first place. You know, I think I figured this out…."

"Figure what out?" Bakura asks.

"You and Malik pass out on the same week, which means you and he planned this." he says.

"What?" Bakura asks clearly confused by this ridiculous assumption as was I.

"You heard me, faggot." Zorc snaps. "Both of you planned to pass out so you wouldn't have to work! I ought to punish you both, but then I suppose we'll go in circles, so tomorrow both of you will not eat."

"What?!" Bakura exclaims.

"You heard me, now stop asking stupid questions or I will make it a week you bubble muffin!" Zorc booms.

Bakura looks at me then at Malik. "Ryou, what will happen if I try to wake Malik up now?" he asks.

"Nothing." Zorc replies. "You will be able to eat and get the Items faster. Or did you forget what our mission was?"

"I didn't forget Zorc." Bakura spits.

"Then wake his blueberry faggot ass up!" Zorc shouts.

"I'm not sure he will wake up right now and he's in no state to really train." I admit sadly.

"I figured as much." Bakura mutters. He looks at the Stone. "Zorc, stop being stupid and let Malik rest."

"I'm not the stupid one yo banana hugger! If you call me stupid again I am going to make sure you never see a Cow-duck again!" Zorc growls

"A what?" Bakura asks. "Why would I care about seeing that?"

"Because it is twice as powerful as you will ever be you tomato butt!" Zorc says.

"Are you high?" Bakura asks.

"Yes, I'm high off of your sexy ass!" Zorc says.

Bakura pales. "_What_?!"

I really did know what was going on at this point,and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"You're an idiot, I'm high off of your sexy bubble muffin ass." Zorc cackles.

"Umm...okay then." Bakura says nervously. "Weird freak." he mutters.

"I heard that you happy bunny fool!" Zorc shouts. "Now wake his ass up!"

"We can't wake him up! He'll just pass out again!" Bakura shouts.

"Then I'll beat his ass." Zorc snaps.

"I thought you said that was only going to make it go round in circles…" I mutter.

Bakura looks at me. "Don't question him. He's an idiot."

"Aren't you questioning him?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'm different. He wants you dead. He needs me, so if you want to live I'd suggest you not talk." Bakura says.

'Stop flirting with your girlfriend and wake our slave up!" Zorc snaps.

"He's not my girlfriend and Malik isn't my slave." Bakura says.

"Look, if you weren't so stupid then they wouldn't be around and we could be working on your training not squeezing their balls." Zorc snaps. "So wake his ass up, get him something to eat then we can train. You've wasted enough time staring at his ass!"

"I'm not-"

"**Now**!" Zorc booms.

I look at Malik, he seems to be stirring, maybe all this screaming was waking him up.

"Oh good! Lovely Ducklett is coming to!" Zorc says. "Let's kick him."

"How are you feeling, dumbass?" Bakura asks looking down at Malik.

"My head hurts and all of you aren't helping." he groans.

"Your head hurts because you're thinking about my wife too much. Now since you can talk that means you can train." Zorc snaps. "So get your bubble muffin ass up!"

"I'm not your wife, Zorc." Bakura says.

"You will be **mine** and only mine!" Zorc cackles. "Now get out and train grape-cubes!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**_Bubble Muffins are the new Balloon Umbrellas! Must say, I came up with most of those new crazinesses that Zorc just said. _**

**Haha. Balloon Umbrella and Hot air balloon umbrella is still the funniest _(Sure!)_. Hehe. Now review lovelies!...Don't make me come up there, Pippa! Yahoo will send me over soon enough! **

**_She did get some maple syrup while she was last over here so free maple syrup for everyone! Yes, I'm being random!_**

**I have a black maple tree in my yard and the woodpeckers rape that thing like there's no tomorrow. **

**_Ours is better because it's Canadian (I'm joking)! Now let's just end this already!_**

**Bye frans! Review so Zorc can rape you...I mean so Bakura can. ;). **


	5. Chapter 5: Ripples

**So the Balloon Umbrella and Bubble Muffin have returned for an exciting adventure. We introduce a new character and I take over her POV. Lots of fun there. Also, we have decided we're going to be doing a sequel to this….it's going to be epic, but first we have to get through this epic one. **

**_It will take us a while but we will finish it and then we will have a lot of fun you guys. It's going to be a lot of fun so read the chapter. Sorry if I'm repeating myself, I'm tired._**

**Then go to bed dumbass. I swear. Anyways, have fun guys! **

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me or anyone except Kazuki Takahashi. Since I am not him that means it doesn't belong to me or you. **

**Warning: Extreme violence. Hard core sex. Rape. Death. You know the good shit. **

**Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. **

**Chapter Five: Ripples**

[Marik's POV]:

So for the past week I've been slaving my sexy ass cleaning and cooking for these idiots in the palace. Because of this, I haven't been able to train with Jono, which is fine with me honestly because I was seriously about to knock his pathetic ass out. Of course, I'd have gotten in even more trouble. These people are too uptight if you ask me.

"You've done well this week, Marik." Aknamkanon says.

"So does this mean I'm free?" I ask.

"Don't to the Pharaoh like that!" Aknadin exclaims.

The Pharaoh holds a hand up. "Yes." he replies.

"Alright." I say and wait for him to dismiss me.

No one says anything for a while. I sigh in aggravation. I suppose they want me to bow to him. I do, feeling like a fool. Malik would laugh at me seeing how pathetic I've become.

_Malik….._

"You are free to go train with Jono now." Aknamkanon says as I stand. "Be sure the two of you don't fight like you did the other night anymore. I'd rather not have my son coming to be crying because my guards can't get along."

"Yes, Pharaoh." I reply looking down.

"You are dismissed." he says.

I turn and walk off. Heading to the battleground area where Jono is waiting for me.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Jono says.

"I'm aware." I snap.

"Drop the attitude." he says.

"Whatever. Just give me the key to the weapons' storage room so I can get my sword so we can start already."

"We're not training with that today." he says.

"Then…"

"We're training with these today." he replies handing me a bow and a large pouch of arrows. I feel the pouch. It must be made by some type of animal. Poor creature.

"And what purpose does this serve?" I scoff. I never got the bow and arrow thing. I mean I'm sure it's easy as hell to dodge! You just need to be paying attention!

"You're not always going to be able to kill close up." Jono replies. "You need to learn how to attack long distance, so that is why we are going to practice with these bow and arrows. So follow me."

I sigh and do as he commands. We move to the other side of the training grounds where there's two targets.

"So we're playing target practice?" I scoff.

Jono doesn't say anything. He pulls an arrow and lines it up with his bow. I watch as he pulls it back and the arrow releases straight into the bull's eye.

"That looks easy." I scoff.

He turns to me. "Then let's see you do it."

"Alright." I say pulling out my weapons.

"You're holding the bow the wrong way." he sighs.

"No I'm not." I snap.

"Yes, you are. Turn it the other way." he says.

"I know what I'm doing." I snap.

"Whatever kid. Do as you wish." he says.

I scowl, but dont' reply. I shoot the arrow, but it doesn't go very far.

"So it's easy, huh?" he asks.

"Shut up. No one asked you." I spit.

"It'd be a whole lot simpler if you just do as I asked you to do, Marik." Jono says. "I'm not the captain of the guard for no reason. I think I know how all these weapons work and if you're going to be the princes' personal guard then I suggest you'd swallow that pride of yours and learn to do as I say."

"I don't need your help, okay?" I growl. "So why don't you go away?"

Jono sighs, shaking his head. "Do as you wish then."

He walks away. I know he's still near though, watching me. I don't care much about that right now. I shoot a few more arrows, none of them even get close to the target! Gods this is so stupid! I look down at the bow...maybe I am holding this thing wrong. I turn it around. Hmm well that does help a bit. I pull back this time the arrow goes further, but doesn't quite make the target.

"You almost got it that time." Jono says as I shoot another arrow this one landing on the target.

I look over my shoulder to see the captain of the guard leaning against a wall about five feet away from me.

"Hmm." I snort. I turn back around and shoot the arrow. This one, however, goes over the target.

"**Ahh**!" I hear someone scream. Jono moves from his spot and quickly spot a girl lying on the ground.

"Mana!" Jono exclaims running up to her. The arrow hit her right in the leg. Gods I feel like shit! This girl is only like what? Four or five? Jono stands up. "Alright you two, get down here."

"Hurts…." she whimpers.

"I know little one." Jono says gently.

I look around. Who is he talking about? My eyes widen when I see two little kids. One boy and one girl walk from behind the wall.

Jono looks up at the two kids."What were you doing this near the training area?" he asks. "You know it's dangerous. You know I'm training the guards." he says.

"We only wanted to see." the girl says looking down.

"Sorry Jono." the boy says.

"Well, Mana is hurt now thanks to your carelessness." Jono scolds. "You should know better, Serenity."

"Yes, brother." she mutters looking down.

"She's your sister?" I ask.

Jono looks at me and nods. He turns to the three. "Go with Marik to Teana to help Mana." he says.

"Alright." the boy says.

I don't argue with Jono about having to take Mana to Teana. I'm the one that shot her in the first place. We reach Teana, who is wrapping up one of the guard's wounded arm. She looks up at us.

"Oh dear!" she exclaims. "You're free to go." she tells the man. He nods and heads out.

"I'm sorry you got told off, Serenity." Mana says.

"It's alright." Serenity says.

"I'm sure my brother is going to tell me off as well." the boy says.

"Mahad's going to kill me." Mana mutters.

"What happened?" Teana asks.

"I shot her with an arrow." I mutter looking down.

Teana sighs. "Eshe,get Mana on the bed and get me some more wrap and ointment." she says to the woman mixing some herbs.

"Yes, Lady Teana." she says with a bow before going to another room. She comes back with what Teana needs.

"I'm going to need you to sit still, Mana." she says. "I have to get the arrow out of you. It'll hurt a bit."

"You can hold onto my hand if that makes you feel better" I say. "It's the least I can do for shooting you in the leg like that."

I may be what others would call a bitch, but she's a little girl! Like I'd ever hurt a child?

"Mokuba, Serenity and me know we aren't supposed to do stuff like that, but it's fun." Mana mutters.

"Wait….you're Mokuba? As in Seth's little brother?" I ask looking at the boy.

"Yeah." Mokuba says.

"Hmm I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Marik." I say. I turn to Mana. "I'm really sorry I shot you in the leg. I've never used an bow and arrow before and I didn't know you were there."

"All that matters is that you didn't hit any vital organs and you were able to get her to me." Teana says approaching us. "Are you ready, Mana?" she asks.

Mana just nods.I move to the side of the bed and take her hand. Teana puts a towel under the girl's leg and gently pulls at the arrow. Mana screams feeling the arrow being pulled out.

"It's going to be okay." I say gently squeezing her hand. Tears fall down her face. I hate that this girl's in so much pain.

"We're all done." Teana says. "Now we just need to clean your wound and wrap it up. You did just fine, Mana."

"You 'kay, Mana?" Serenity asks.

"I'm fine." Mana says as Teana cleans her wound and begins to wrap the bandage around her leg.

"All set." Teana says. "Try to stay off that leg for about a week. After that you should be fine to run and play."

Mana looks at her leg then up to Teanna. "Thank you Teanna."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Teana smiles.

"Alright, let's get you back to where you're supposed to be." I say helping Mana up. I know she won't be able to walk too well, so she needs to get back to her room. "Where's your room?" I ask her as we leave Teana's medical room.

"It's down the hall, it's like the door at the end at the left." she says.

"Alright," I say picking her up. "Come you two." I say looking at Mokuba and Serenity. "You don't need to be wandering the palace alone."

We head to Mana's room and I open the door and place her on the bed. "Do you need anything else?" I ask.

"No… I don't think so, but Mahad's gonna be mad at me." she says.

"We'll go tell him." Serenity offers.

"I'll do it." I say. "You two should stay here with Mana."

"Okay." they say.

XXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

It had been few weeks since I'd joined Bakura. He was going to start teaching me how to use my Ka. I had become a lot better at fighting over the weeks.

"Do you even know who your Ka is?" Bakura asks me as he puts his dagger away.

"Yeah." I say. "It's the Masked Beast Des Gardius."

"Do you know its abilities?" Bakura asks.

"I'm not sure." I shrug.

"Hmm...well, that'll be easy to find out. We just need to summon the beast." Bakura says. "Alright, I suppose I should show you my Ka."

With a brilliant flash of light, a beast that looks like it's half man-half snake appears behind Bakura.

"Impressive." I say.

"This is Diabound." he introduces. "Diabound that's Malik." he says looking at his ka. Diabound stares at me as if it's trying to read my soul. "She's very protective of me."

I look at the Ka as if wondering if it knew that I wouldn't hurt Bakura. More that I wanted to help him, to save him because I knew this wasn't going to work.

"Alright, summoning a Ka is hard work and it requires a lot of understanding with your beast, so I suggest you get to know it first before trying to call it out. If the two of you don't have a bond it's practically useless." Bakura says.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Just feel your connection with it." Bakura replies. "It'll come naturally to you."

'Stop talking and get to summoning your Ka, Ishtar!" Zorc shouts from down in the sanctuary. "I want to see some blood and hear screams of pain!"

I frown and look at Bakura then shake my head. Some questions are better off not asking. I close my eyes feeling the power of what I guessed was my Ka. I focused hard on the power…Bakura watches me not saying anything. Diabound hovers beside of him, watching me as well.

"Touzoku attack that bitch so we can have some fun!" Zorc laughs.

"He's trying to summon his Ka." Bakura snaps.

"He should automatically know how to do that." Zorc says.

I try to block them out as I try my best to drown them out so that I can summon my Ka.

"Well he doesn't. He's getting there. I can feel it." Bakura says.

"Good. As soon as he summons it then I want you to attack." Zorc commands.

"I know that!" Bakura snaps. "You're doing good, Malik." he says.

"If you were doing good you'd have summoned your beast by now." Zorc laughs. "Pathetic…."

I growl summoning my Ka, I wasn't sure about Bakura attacking me though.

"Oh that creature is pathetic!" Zorc cackles. "Attack it, Touzoku."

Bakura growls lowly. "Diabound, Helical Shock Wave." he commands his Ka.

Diabound sends out a blast towards me…

"Des." I say. My Ka launches a counter but Diabound was stronger. I felt the pain shoot through my body.

"Keep up that attack, Touzoku." Zorc demands. "We can't have weaklings!"

Diabound sends another blast my way. "Des, attack use your Celestial Slash."

"Oh it's about time you attacked!" Zorc laughs.

"Diabound, counter attack!" Bakura shouts.

Diabound sends out another powerful shockwave blasting Des Gardius into a wall.

I gasp in pain as my Ka slams into the wall.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asks.

"Get up and fight, Ishtar!" Zorc growls.

I stand up. "I'm fine, Bakura."

"We should stop for the day. You've wasted much of your energy." Bakura says.

"I don't think so! I want to see what his Ka can do!" Zorc shouts. "Now fight you two! And where is Princess Weakness at? We must get her in on the show."

I scowl. I didn't have a choice. "Come on, Bakura we have to."

Bakura sighs and attacks me with Diabound again.

"Let's go Lord Fuck face!" Zorc snaps.

Des attacks as well the two Ka clashing. We continue to attack each other. We're both exhausted at this point.

"Did I say for you faggots to stop and rest?" Zorc snarls.

"It will be pointless to fight right now. Our Ka are exhausted, Zorc." Bakura snaps.

"I thought you wanted to be the King of Thieves. Looks like to be you'd rather be the King of Pussies!" Zorc cackles. "Though since the snake bitch is clearly too powerful for your pathetic ass then you should just fight against your little pet's monster so that she can have some training too."

Bakura scowls at being called that name. "Little Twit doesn't need to be fighting like this. He still needs more hand to hand combat training." he says.

"I don't care what your princess needs. What you need is an attitude check." Zorc snaps. "Now, Ishtar, get your girlfriend so we can start the fun!"

"He's not my girlfriend." I snap.

"Yes he is. Both of you were fucking her that whole week." Zorc says.

"I have no desire to fuck him." Bakura snaps.

"Nor do I." Malik snaps.

"I don't give a fuck, just get his ass to training with his Ka bitches!" Zorc yells.

XXXXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

"Did I not tell you to have this cleaned by the time I got back, bitch?"

"Y-yes." I stutter as I scrub his wooden floors with a half torn rag. He expects me to wash this whole house with this little thing and this small bucket of dirty water. I hate this, but I have to do it because if I don't then he'll hurt Amane even more. I can't let that happen.

"Then why haven't you finished?" he spits.

"I...the floor was extra dirty sir, and it's hard to wash with this rag and dirty water." I reply softly. I hate this. I hate feeling so weak and pathetic. I wish there was a way to get Amane out of here. I dont' care what happens to me, but she's only six. She deserves to be playing and having fun. Not being….I close my eyes, shaking my head. I continue to scrub feverishly at the floor.

We've been here for nearly three years. My mother died when Amane was about a year old. Then our father decided to sell us into slavery. He's never given a damn about us. I've done what I've had to do in order to protect my little sister. She's too young to be of any use to them really. We're about nine years apart.

Now we're at Khalfani's house. He is a cruel man that makes jewelry and such out of glass. He's extremely wealthy and does anything he can to get money. Amane and I are forced to help him make the jewelry. We've been burnt several times. If we don't do something right, we're punished. I always try and take both of our punishments. It was like that for a while, but then Khalfani started to rape my little sister. I feel so helpless. I've tried attacking him, but he only beats me to unconsciousness and locks me in my room. I know my sister is behind a wall hiding. I want her to keep her distance from him, and if that means she has to be away from me then so be it.

"Are you trying to make excuses?" he asks throwing a clay pot at me.

I jump, barely dodging the pot. "N-no master!" I squeak. "I just…."

"You just what?"

"I….I've been trying really hard to clean this house before your arrival, but it's so big and…" I say looking down. "I'm sorry, Master."

I feel so pathetic. I hate that we have to listen to this tyrant. I wish there was a way out of this…

"How much did you get done then?" he snaps

"The upstairs." I reply quietly.

"And none of the downstairs?" he demands.

"A bit…." I mutter. "I'm running out of water, master."

"Then get some more." he spits. "But hurry up. I want this house cleaned because I am having guests so you better not take too long."

"Yes, master." I say quietly. I stand up and grab my bucket and head to the Nile to get some water. I'm glad we live close by it. I feel people stare at me as I pass by. Some of them eye me and lick their lips, but they know that I'm Khalfani's slave, so they don't bother with me.

I come back to the house with fresh water and begin to wash the floors again. I look around frantically for Amane. I hear screams and jump up, the water spilling everywhere, but I don't care right now. I need to get to my sister! I run up the stairs skipping about three of the steps at a time. I'm tripping over my dress as I do. I get to the room and jerk the door open to see Khalfani undressing my sister.

"Let her go! Please!" I beg.

"Why should I?" He spits looking at me. "It seems the only way to make sure you do as you're told."

"She's just a child!" I exclaim. "Please! I'll do anything! Just….please let her go!"

He turns to me, Amane was trembling. "How many times have I told you not to talk back to me?"

"You promised you'd leave her alone!" I shout, fists clenching at my sides. "But you lied! Leave her alone!"

"I make the rules around here, and I told you to do as I say and not argue." he spits smacking me across the face.

I fall to the floor, rubbing my face with my hand. I try to stand up, but he only smacks me again. I look over at Amane. She's tied down to the bed. She's terrified. I hate this. I hate that I can't protect her. I stand up shakily.

"I'll do anything you wish, Master. Just please leave Amane alone." I say.

"Absolutely not! I have given you chances." he spits.

"S-she has… done what you've asked…" Amane squeaks

"Amane don't say anything." I plead.

He grabs a fistful of my hair. "If she continues to do nothing then she is useless to me, I did not pay for a useless piece of garbage."

"She's only a child." I choke. "Please...punish me...not her…."

He pushes me to the floor and walks over grabbing a whip. "I will teach you not to argue with me."

I back away a bit. My eyes widen. "D-don't do it in front of Amane…" I beg.

"You will not speak unless spoken to." he spits cracking the whip.

I choke back a scream as the whip tears into my leg.

"You are mine, little bitch and you better remember that." he says. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes m-master." I reply as another lash hits me. This time on my side. My dress tearing from the impact.

"Good, Then will you argue back to me next time?" he asks lashing my body.

"N-no…." I half reply-half scream. I try to get away, but he only walks closer. I curl up. Gods I wished this would just stop!

"No what?" he asks.\

"No m-master." I squeak.

"Fine." He says. He walks over to the bed and unties Amane and practically throws her at me. "Go to your room. I don't wish to see you for the whole rest of the night."

I quickly get to my feet, taking Amane's hand. We leave the room and go down the hall to where our room is. We may be living in a nice house, but it's anything but nice. It's a nightmare. When we get to our room, I shut the door softly so not to anger my 'master'.

"Are you alright?" I ask my little sister.

She nods. "But you…"

"I'm fine, Amane." I say, smiling weakly. "It's you I'm worried about."

"But sister…" Amane says looking around.

"I know." I say pulling her close to me. "I know…"

Amane cries into my chest trying not to touch my wounds. "Mai?"

I hold my little sister close to me. "It's going to be alright. We'll get out of this mess somehow….I promise." I whisper to her.

"H-how?" Amane whimpers.

"I don't know. I'll find one though. I promise." I say running my fingers through my sister's hair.

XXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I sit in the shade of one of the buildings. This place seems so sad. Though, I wasn't really surprised. There wasn't much for me to do really. I trained,which was tiring work, but other than that there wasn't that much.

Sometimes I wondered who my family was. I didn't remember them, but I knew that the person who had raised me before Bakura and Malik killed him wasn't really my father but I wondered who they were because I couldn't remember them.

I wondered if they were still alive, I doubted it. I would just have to stay here now and part of me didn't mind. Bakura and Malik didn't seem to want to hurt me, so I wasn't worried about them but Zorc… well, he was a different story altogether.

My stomach growled a little bit. I was a little hungry, but it wasn't a huge deal.

I could hear Malik and Bakura training. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but it was probably something strenuous, hopefully it wouldn't get them too hurt. I didn't really like having to heal them every day pretty much, it upset me.

"Ryou." I look up to see Malik had walked up to me. I wasn't as good at telling when someone was coming like they were.

"Yes?" I ask. I could tell he was a bit tired but didn't comment.

"Come on, we need you to do some training." he says.

"Alright." I say standing up and we walk over to Bakura.

"Zorc wants you to train your Ka Little Twit." Bakura says.

"My Ka?" I ask. I feel like I've heard that word before but I'm not really sure about it. If I knew what it was I don't remember anymore.

"It's part of your spirit. With training you can summon it." Bakura replies. "This is my Ka." he says and a large monster appears. "Her name is Diabound."

I look at her, she seems strong. Malik looks at me then closes his eyes for a second. After a short pause another monster appears. "This is my Ka, Des Gardius."

"You know…" Malik muses. "I haven't figured out how that's a girl."

"She just is." Bakura says, shrugging. "She told me."

"She told you?" I ask.

Bakura looks at me and nods. "Diabound and I have a very strong bond. We can read each other's thoughts. I know how she feels and she knows how I feel." he replies. "So, no she didn't tell me like you and I are talking, but I felt it." he looks up at the sky, it was getting dark. "I suppose the reason I call Diabound a girl is because she reminds me a lot of my sister."

"That's nice." I say. "Alright. I'm not sure how to summon a Ka."

Bakura closes his eyes for a moment. He shakes his head and turns to me. "You just need to feel the connection with it and yourself." he says. "It may take a bit to summon and a lot of energy."

I close my eyes feeling a force within me. I reach for it to try and summon. I snap my eyes open panting a little bit and I look behind me.

"Interesting." Malik says looking at my Ka. It seemed female and it had a white bird wing and a black leathery wing.

"Indeed. You better watch out, Malik." Bakura smirks.

"Why?" Malik asks.

"The creature can take over another monster." Bakura replies.

"How'd you know that?" I ask him.

"Diabound has the ability to steal powers from monsters she defeats in battle, so she can detect potential powers she'd like to have." Bakura replies.

"Would you three shut up and get busy?!" Zorc shouts. "Fucking antelope bitches I swear!"

I look at my Ka, I had a strange feeling that she didn't actually fight.

"Alright Princess Weakness and Lord Grape Cube can fight now." Zorc says.

"And what do you want me to do?" Bakura asks.

"Jack off. Who cares. Just make sure they don't die." Zorc says.

"But… Change of Heart doesn't fight…" I say.

"You want me to do what?" Bakura asks. He shakes his head. "Never mind I don't want to know." he mutters. "Zorc, that Ka is a defensive Ka. There's no way in hell it has any attacks, dumbass!"

"You're the dumbass if you don't know what I'm talking about." Zorc says. "Yes, I am aware of that, but the fool needs to train that bitch."

"But…" I mutter. How was I supposed to train something that couldn't even attack? I didn't know what he wanted from me.

"Would you fools come on?!" Zorc snarls.

"Zorc he can't attack!" Bakura shouts.

"That's his problem, not mine." Zorc snaps.

"How can you expect him to fight when he can't even attack?" Malik asks.

"His Ka will take care of it. Just attack." Zorc snaps.

"But-" Malik starts.

"Now! Or I'll choose Touzoku and there's no way in _hell_ that pathetic creature of Princess Weakness can compare to Diabound." Zorc says.

"His monster isn't weak." Bakura says.

"Then attack it." Zorc tells Bakura.

"I'll kill Ryou." Bakura mutters.

"So?"

"I'm not doing that!" he shouts.

"Whatever. Malik let's go!" Zorc shouts. "I'm bored as hell! Fucking monkey nippled bitches!"

Malik sighs looking at me. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." I say and he nods. He look at his Ka. "Attack…"

I close my eyes. This might hurt a bit. As Des moves to attack I feel a strange pull inside me and my eyes fly open as black smoke starts to surround my feet…

XXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

My eyes widen at the display I'm seeing. Little Twit had summoned a monster he called 'Change of Heart.' It isn't much of a fighter, but her ability could come in handy. Malik is ordered to attack the creature. I hate how stupid Zorc is, but I suppose power makes you that way. Hopefully, when I gain his power I won't be stupid like he is. Smoke surrounds Little Twit then another monster appears.

"What the….?" I gasp as the monster sends Des Gardius backwards.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Zorc laughs. "Do it again!"

Little Twit gasps a little bit then look at the monster. "Dark Necrofear…"

I look at the two monsters on his side of the field. There's something not right here. People only have one Ka. How the hell does he have two?!

"Ryou," I say still looking at the monsters. "Why….how do you have…?"

"I don't." He says.

"Then what did you just do?" Malik asks. "I've seen people summon more than one monster, but those were people in the palace."

"Oh yes. I've heard of that. They use a DiaDhank right?" Bakura asks. "I need to get my hands on one of those."

"Exactly. I believe the Pharaohs get buried with them in their tombs." Malik says.

"I don't…" but he pauses as he puts his hand to his head for a moment then blinks a few times. "Well… it's something that happened when I was younger…"

"Which was?" I press.

"I don't remember much about it." He replies."But I just remember that my mother gave me her power. I just remember her telling me that I should take it and protect my sister… not that I know who that is… I don't remember what happened after that but… I guess she's just what my mom was talking about."

"That's interesting." Bakura says. "So the guy Malik and I killed…."

"He said he wasn't my dad,but I don't really remember what happened before that, so I can't really tell you." he says.

"Are we done now?" Malik asks.

"Alright grape cubes you smell like rotten fish ass so get to the Nile and I expect you back here no later than tomorrow." Zorc snaps.

We give each other a look and head to the Nile. I didn't care about being in the nude in front of them. I doubt Little Twit wanted to be though….he'll just have to suck it up. I remove my clothes and get into the water going under for a moment then coming back up. Gods that felt so good.

"Bakura… I've been thinking about something." Malik says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We really need a hideout and a clan of thieves." He says.

I look over at Ryou for a minute who's still on the bank staring at it. I turn to Malik. "Hmm….that'd be a good idea, but we'd have to run it by Lord Retard." I sigh.

"I know." Malik sighs.

"Little Twit get in the damn water!" I shout. I turn to Malik. "We'd have to search for potential thieves though." I say.

"But…" he says nervously.

"I'm aware of that." Malik says.

"It's okay. No one will look if it makes you uncomfortable." I say turning around so my back was towards him. I have no idea what he was so shy about, but alright. "Then do you have any ideas of where we should start looking? I know Zorc isn't going to give us too long to build this clan of ours."

I hear the sound of Ryou slipping into the water, but Malik and I didn't look over at him.

"I'm aware of that." Malik says. "We could probably look in a few towns close to here."

"Alright then let's do that." I say. "But first…" I smirk tackling Malik and pushing him underwater.

Malik thrashes and rolls over so that I was under water. "What are you doing, idiot?"

"Drowning you. Haven't you heard of the game?" I smirk. "It'll toughen you up for your death."

"Oh really?" Malik laughs. "Well then, let's play."

I grin, tackling him in the water. I don't know what it is about this boy, but he reminds me so much of my life before my village was destroyed. Malik actually makes me feel….content….

He laughs a bit as we roll over in the water.

"Are you ready to die yet?" I ask pushing him underwater more.

When I let go of him he looks at me. "Nah, ask me in another year. How about you?"

"Can't die. I haven't gotten my revenge yet." I reply. "Malik….." I say looking out at the stars. Stars have always been fun to watch to me. Koranna and I used to watch them all the time together.

"What is it?" Malik asks.

"Thank you." I mutter. It's so hard for me to say that….

"You're welcome." Malik says. "Thank you too."

"You're welcome." I say. "Little Twit, are you done?" I shout.

"Yes." he says.

"Alright then get out of the water and let us know when you're done." I say.

"Alright." he says. After a little while he says. "I'm done."

"Want to race?" I smirk at Malik. We had a pretty good distance between where we were and the bank. Plus it's exercise so Zorc can shut up.

"Fine by me." Malik smirks.

"Do you even know _how_ to swim?" I ask.

"Umm…" Malik says.

I look at him. "Do you want me to teach you?" I ask.

"Sure." Malik says.

"Alright. Basically you just need to move your arms and legs. It's pretty simple." I reply. "And, obviously, don't stay under water too long we wouldn't want you to end up living with the grape cubes." I tease.

"Sure." Malik says. He tries his best to swim.

"You're doing good for your first time." I say. "So, think you can swim from here to the bank and back?"

Malik nods and does as I asked him to do.

"Good job. So you think you can keep up with me now?" I smirk. I knew he could. He was a fast learner. Little Twit probably could too, but he was too timid to be around us naked anyways….I look over at him. He was sitting on the bank watching us. "You can join too if you'd like." I shout.

"I… I wouldn't be any good." he says.

"You really need to stop that shit." I say.

He doesn't reply just looking away. I shake my head. "Malik, you ready to go?" I ask.

"Of course." He says. He looks over at Little Twit for a second then back at me and nods.

I smirk, taking off suddenly. He takes of after me swimming as fast as he could.I knew I was going to win because I had been swimming longer than he had, and because I'm the best at everything I do.

"Come on, grandma!" I smirk touching the edge of the bank and spinning around. Malik reaches the bank and tackles me underwater.

"Who you calling a grandma?" he asks.

I thrash underneath the water and get to the surface. "You dumbass." I sputter, spitting out the water. I burst into a fit of laughter seeing Malik's hair covered in all types of plants. "Green is quite a lovely colour for your hair."

Malik shakes his hair to get it out. "Shut up."

I look at him for a moment. "You know, you have pretty eyes." I say getting out of the Nile and getting dressed.

"You too." Malik says getting his clothes on as well.

I look at him and Ryou. I never wanted them to be apart of this. I never wanted anyone to be apart of it, but they are. And now, I'm not so alone anymore…

**XXXXXXX**

**So, how'd we like the plot twist with Mai and the ironic fact that Amane is Mai's sister not Ryou's? Oh don't worry we've just gotten started on this epicness! Next chapter Bakura and Malik start looking for their clan and we'll introduce more characters! Review lovelies! :D.**


	6. Chapter 6: Casted

**_Well, here we are again. We are trying to update every week, it didn't happen last week, but you're all going to have to deal with that and love the newest chapter that is coming up. We hope you enjoy the product of our downtime._**

**So, lots going on this chappie! Ohhhhh and two weeks from tomorrow I'll be with my Pippakins! *dies so hard* **

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me or anyone except Kazuki Takahashi. Since I am not him that means it doesn't belong to me or you. **

**Warning: Extreme violence. Hard core sex. Rape. Death. You know the good shit. **

**Summary: After failing to gain all seven Items at one time, Zorc convinces Bakura he must capture the Pharaoh and lure him into falling in love with him to gain the Items; however, things get complicated when It's Bakura who really gets trapped. **

**Chapter Six: Casted **

[Bakura's POV]:

"We'll need a hideout first." I say as we sit down by the bank. We look out at the Nile. The water glistens from the full moon and the stars. Beautiful.

"Hmm… very true, though are you sure is going to let us?" Malik asks.

"Yeah that's true." I sigh. I hate how we have to report _everything_ to Zorc. It's beyond annoying! "Though, if we convince him it's a good idea he might let us. We just have to word things right." I say.

"Then you should tell him. He'll through a bitch fit if I even say 'hi' the wrong way." Malik spits tossing a rock into the Nile.

I laugh. "Yeah, he would. Alright, I'll do it." I say standing up. "Little Twit, you ready to go?" I ask the other boy.

"Sure." He says standing up as Malik does as well.

We head back to Kul Elna. We go into the sanctuary.

"Well, someone smells lovely. Did the three of you have a nice fuck session?" Zorc sneers.

I roll my eyes. "We don't want to fuck each other." I snap.

"Whatever you say, bubble muffin." Zorc says. "Now then it's time for-"

"Wait," I say, interrupting him. Zorc growls. "I have something I want to discuss with you."

"**What**?!" he shouts.

"Well, Malik and I were talking, and we want to get a clan going." I reply.

"Then go get one!" he shouts.

"But we need a hideout." I say.

"Do you know how hard that will be, fool?" Zorc hisses.

"Well...actually, I have the perfect spot." I say.

"Really now?" Zorc says. "Where's it at?"

"Right by the Nile. It's behind a large waterfall." I reply.

"And do you think that'll be good enough?" Zorc asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Fine." Zorc growls.

I blink. I'm shocked that Zorc is giving in so easily. I shrug. There's probably something attached to this…

"But…" he says. Ha, told you! "You will be reporting to be at the end of every week. You, the girl, and Malik will be fighting. You must keep up with your training because we don't have time for foolishness nonsense." he snaps.

"Of course." I say.

"Good. Then get started on this plan of yours, Touzoku. Build that army of yours and destroy the Pharaoh." Zorc says.

I turn to Malik. "Are you ready to see the hideout?" I ask.

"Sure." Malik says. "Sounds fun."

"Little Twit, do you want to come?" I ask.

"Well…" Little Twit says, he was clearly unsure if he should or not.

"You don't have to go if you don't wish to." I say. "We won't be gone too long."

"It may be better." Malik shrugs. "There might be danger."

"Very true." I concur. "Alright, Malik let's head out."

"Alright." Malik says as the three of us walk out of the sanctuary.

"See you two in a bit." Little Twit says.

We grab our horses from the shitty place we store them and go to the Nile once more. We reach the Nile. "Follow me." I say as we hop across some rocks. We reach the waterfall. "There's a huge cave back here. I used to come here when I was little." I say moving between the waterfall and the large stone-like wall.

"Nice place." Malik says.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I say as we walk in. "Alright, first things first. We need to spruce this place up a bit. We'll need rooms for our 'guests' and a place to store our shit."

"Indeed. We'll also have to get a place to keep the horses." Malik agrees.

"There's a smaller cave around here." I reply. "We can keep them in there."

"Alright, well this place seems large enough." Malik says.

"Yeah. I doubt I've been all throughout it honestly." I say. "So, you ready to find some thieves?"

"Sure." Malik grins." How do you want to do this?"

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way." I say.

"Very true." Malik says. "So any qualifications for what kind of thieves you want?"

"Well, we need some with some skills at least." I reply. "I mean we can always train them because that'll help our training as well. Just go with your gut, I suppose." I shrug.

"As you say. You are the boss." Malik says.

"We should get some sleep though." I say. "So let's go get Little Twit and then tomorrow you and I can go find some thieves."

"Sounds good." Malik says.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

After Bakura and Malik left I looked around the village. It wasn't much to see, but at least it was something. I found a house that seemed rather in tact. I had spent time in the village just fixing a few things up if I was bored to have something to do. I went into the house and looked around.

I wasn't sure when Bakura or Malik were going to get back but I was glad for this idea to get a hideout, that way I didn't have to stay here. I didn't like being near Zorc, not that anyone could blame me for that.

Walking around I saw something on the ground. I pulled it out from where it had been slightly buried. It was a cloak and it looked rather nice, other than a rip in it. With nothing better to do I took out some of my supplies and started to fix it.

I sat on the floor humming a little from a song my mom would sing to me. How I remembered it I don't really know, but it was nice and I had nothing better to do while I fixed this.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asks from behind me.

I jump turning around. "Hi, Bakura."

He doesn't reply. He stares down at the cloak in my hands. He kneels down beside of me and takes it, studying it.

I watch him a bit confused. I wondered what he was thinking. It must be important to him in some ways by the way he was acting.

"Where did you find this?" he gasps in awe.

"Well. I was just looking around and I found it here and I just, it was a bit ripped so I fixed it because I had nothing better to do." I say. What was it?

"I'm surprised it survived." he whispers running his fingers through the inside of it.

"What is it?" I ask. "I mean, I know what it is, but you know what I mean."

Bakura stands up, putting it on. It was a bit big on him. "It's my father's robe." he replies pulling it tighter against him.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah." Bakura says turning around. "I showed Malik the hideout. Tomorrow we're going to find some thieves. Do you want to sleep there or here tonight?" he asks.

"Rather there." I admit. Most people would have said thank you, but I knew Bakura wasn't like that and somehow I knew that he was grateful even if he wouldn't say it.

"Alright." he says. We exit the house that I had been in. We go to the horses and get on ready to go to the hideout. It seemed Malik had stayed there while Bakura came back to get me.

We get to the place. "Take whatever room you'd like." he says as we enter the cave. "We can do more decorating and such later on. My main objective is to get some thieves for my clan."

"Sounds like a plan." I say as I pick a room. More than likely I'm going to have to do more healing than ever because I'm going to have to be the one that heals all the thieves if they get hurt, not that I mind healing people.

XXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

One would think that finding thieves would be easy, but it's not as easy as it sounds. We'd been at this for two weeks, and we still hadn't found anyone useful enough. "Damn."

"I can't believe how useless people are!" Bakura hisses punching the wall.

"Agreed." I spit. "The fuck?"

"And you know what today is." Bakura groans leaning against the wall and putting his hand over his eyes.

"Oh wonderful." I spit. "How could I forget?"

"Well, we better go." Bakura sighs.

"Fine." I say going out to get my horse.

We walk out of the smaller cave where we keep the horses. Ryou doesn't come along with us. I think he'd rather stay here. Not that I blame him. We reach Kul Elna and walk down to where the Millennium Stone was.

"What's the report?" Zorc snaps.

Bakura looks away, clenching his fists.

"Your plans are always so damn stupid." Zorc laughs.

"We'll find some." Bakura says looking up.

"_When_?!" he exclaims. "Next year? When the sky falls?!"

"This takes time." I exclaim.

"We have no time!" Zorc shouts blasting me against the wall. "What have I told you fools over and over again?!" he booms as Bakura walks over and kneels down beside of me to check on me. "Time is weakness!"

I stand up. "I'm fine." I whisper to Bakura ."Well sorry that we can't move at the speed of light."

"You fools have three days to find some potential thieves. If you don't find any then your girlfriend gets it." Zorc says. "I'm not playing around! Stop fucking each other and get to work!"

"**What!?**" I exclaim, how _dare_ he threaten Ryou! He'd done nothing to him.

"What me again little faggot jack in the box and I'll add you to the fun." Zorc spits. "Now leave!"

"Let's go, Malik." Bakura mutters.

I growl then sigh and follow get back to the hideout.

"There has got to be someone around here." Bakura growls pacing back and forth in the large room. The cave has many tunnels. We made the very back room right before you get to the smaller cave the area where we keep our treasures and such. I'm not sure what Bakura plans on turning this area into. We've been more focused on getting thieves than anything lately.

"Hmm." I say. "But who and where? Think we're aiming to high?"

"Probably." Bakura sighs. "I see weak thieves everywhere. I want strong ones. I shouldn't expect thieves like myself or my father. It's impossible."

"There's something more about it." I muse. There was. There was something about the way Bakura looked at some of those thieves as if he hated what they were stealing and why they were doing it. It was strange to say the least.

"What are you going on about?" Bakura asks stopping his pacing to look at me.

"I don't know. Sometimes when you look at those fools you look like you hate them for something." I shrug.

"It doesn't matter." Bakura mutters. "If we don't get some thieves in the next three days Little Twit dies, so we might have to deal with them."

I shudder at the thought. "Bitch."

"Zorc won't touch him." Bakura says. "Even if I have to give up my honour code. He won't die."

I look at Bakura. It was hard to believe he would break his honour code but still. "Fine. Still, we need to find someone at least."

"Then let's go find some." Bakura says.

"Very well." I say. "Let's go again."

We grab our horses and head out. Splitting up. Hopefully, we'd be able to find someone.

XXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

Cheers and shouts can be heard downstairs. Amane and I are in her room. Amane was sleeping for now. I hate this. I hate the way Khalfani treats us. There has to be a way to escape. I look at my little sister sleeping. Well...at least her. I look out the window. It's not too bad of a drop. Tonight would be the perfect chance for her to escape. Almost everyone in the town is here. Khalfani will be busy entertaining his guests.

He likes to put on the show that he's a good master and doesn't abuse us, which is why I'm not down there slaving over them. Still, I know I'll get in trouble for this and I don't care. I brush Amane's gorgeous white hair back. It's a bit dirty due to the fact we hardly ever get to take a bath. She reminds me so much of Mother. I close my eyes, fighting back the tears at what I'm about to do.

"Amane?" I whisper gently shaking her. "Amane, you have to get up."

"H-huh… M-Ma?" Amane asks sleepily blinking her eyes.

"You need to escape." I say. "You don't have much time."

"What?" Amane asks.

"Please, Amane." I say. "You have to go, now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." I say. I reach behind my neck to unclasp my necklace. I put it around my sister's neck and clasp it together. "It's yours now." It was our mother's. She gave it to me when I was Amane's age. She needs something to pull her through this. To know that Mother and I will always be with her. "Now be a good girl and leave."

"Mai…" Amane says tears in her eyes.

I sit on the bed and pull her into my arms. "I know." I whisper stroking her hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way, but you're not safe here. You're too young to have to deal with this. I can handle it." I wipe her tears away. "Just promise me you'll find someone to help you, okay?"

"I…" She whispers burying her face in my chest. "... promise…"

"Good." I say releasing her. "You don't have much time. So please get going."

She stands shakily moving towards the window. She looks back at me tearfully.

"I love you little princess." I say walking up to her and giving her one last hug. Tears threaten my vision, but I have to be strong for Amane.

"Mai-Mai." Amane whispers before slipping out the window.

I sigh, sitting on the bed. It won't be long before Khalfani finds out and I get beaten. Better me than Amane. I lie on the bed and wrap her blanket around me, tears falling down my face.

"Be safe,little princess." I whisper.

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I've been searching for thieves all day, and to no avail. This is pointless. Why did I ever want to do this? Perhaps Malik is right and we're aiming too high. I hate to put my honour code on the line. It was my father's and I hate disrespecting him, but if I don't get some help then how can I possibly take down the Pharaoh? I need more training and having extra thieves around to steal things is always a good thing, but I don't want a bunch of losers that have no purpose in what they're stealing.

I find a small village. The place is pretty empty. Most of the houses are pieces of shit. Where the hell is everyone? I mean I know it's night, but this place looks beyond empty. Like it's deserted or something. I sigh. There's really no point in….oh wait. Hold on! I spot an elderly man leaning against a one of the houses. He's sound asleep. Fool looks pretty drunk. Probably got wasted and past out. It's not the man that has my attention though, it's the necklace he has around his neck.

I jump off my horse, licking my lips. Ah I just love gold. I walk closer to the man. Just as I'm about to reach out and grab the necklace, someone knocks into me. I'm nearly knocked to the ground by the person.

"What the fuck?!" I hiss, standing up straight again.

"I-I' s-sorry… I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to…"

"Hmm." I say. "Well get off the ground. You look stupid groveling like that. I'm not going to kill you."

The commotion must have woken the old man up because soon he's standing in front of me, holding a dagger. His hand is shakingly violently and his eyes are glowing with fear and anger. "G-give it back." he says. His voice is weak, yet strong at the same time.

"I admire your determination really, but you shouldn't be holding that thing. It's a bit too dangerous for someone your age." I say.

"Give it back." he half hisses-half coughs.

"Give what back?" I smile innocently. I glance down at the girl. She was still trembling on the ground. I sigh then turn back to the man. "Ohhh you mean _this_?" I purr holding the necklace between my fingers and swaying it about.

"Yes" he says reaching for it.

"Alright." I shrug. He walks towards me. I take my dagger out and quickly stab him in the gut, twisting my blade. He lets out a silent gasp before falling to the ground. I put my dagger away and look at the girl. She's staring at me with fear in her eyes. "I just saved your life, you know. You can at least show me some gratitude and tell me your name."

"W-what…?" the girl asks.

"That man wanted to fuck you." I reply. "Sure, he wanted his necklace back." I say putting it on. "But...he was more intuned with you. Trust me, I can tell."

The girl whimpers backing up. "N-no…"

I walk closer to her. This girl looks so scared. I hate that. I hate when people pick on those weaker than themselves. It's sad. I kneel down in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I say.

She moves back a bit. She was dressed in a tiny dress that looked like it had been through a lot of use, and she didn't have sandals either. I could also see some bruises and scars standing out on her skin.

I study the girl. She looked to be no older than six or seven. She had white hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days. I wonder if there are other white-haired people in this village. I stand up.

"I promise I won't hurt you." I say. "I have no desire to harm a child. What are you doing out here this time of night anyways? Shouldn't you be at home….or were you trying to escape it?" I mutter. That had to be it. Those bruises and scars have to have come from a man. She was probably being trained to be a slave. A sex slave no doubt. I clench my fists. Sick fuck.

The girl pulls in on herself at the mention of him. She nods meekly at my question.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

She stands up shakily raising a hand and pointing. "Umm… o-over there…"

I nod jumping on my horse. No way someone's going to take it from me! "You coming?" I ask holding my hand out for her.

She looks at the horse nervously then at me. She looks around a bit then reaches her hand out to mine. Pull her up so she was in front of me. The house is a good ways away from where we are. We reach the house and I get off my horse. I kick the door open. My eyes widen at the sight I'm seeing. There are men, all drunk laughing about. There's a girl with curly blonde hair tied up on a fancy looking couch. A large, muscular man with black hair is undressing her.

"So you fools have such small cocks that the women in this village won't put out, so you have to rape a young girl?" I spit leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

The men stop laughing and turn to me. "Umm...Khalfani." one of them says, nervously.

The man that was on top of the girl stands up and turns to face me. He straightens his clothes out and sneers. "Who are you and what do you want?" he spits then he sees the other girl. "You little bitch!"

I move in front of the young girl. "I'm here to steal these girls." I shrug casually. "You don't mind that, do you?" I smirk. My eyes narrow when I see the other girl more clearly. She's badly beaten. I clench my fists. "You're pathetic." I spit.

"How dare you." he hisses. "They belong to me! Now you should leave before I call the guards on you."

"_Oooo!_ The guards! I'm so scared. Whatever shall I do?" I say, mockingly. Then I get serious. "The guards won't aid you or your friends in what I'm about to do to you." I sneer withdrawing my dagger.

"Are you threatening me?" He growls.

"No. I'm going to kill you. I don't do threats." I spit. "Especially with fools like you."

"Who do you think you are, barging into my house like that?" Khalfani growls.

"I _think_ I'm the future King of Thieves. And I _think_ I plan on killing your stupid ass." I say.

"You're a kid." he says.

"I'm more of a man than you and your squad are." I say.

"How dare you." He hisses.

"A six year old girl is not a sex object, and anyone who believes otherwise is a fool and will have to suffer _my _wrath." I snarl walking up to the man. These fools weren't going to get away with this. Sure, these girls were not what I'm looking for, but I can't leave them here with this man. My mother taught me better than that.

The man pulls out a knife.

"So, you ready to dance?" I smirk.

"You should have stayed home, little boy."he sneers.

"Hm. And you shouldn't have touched these girls, but you know we all live in learn, no?" I shrug. I'm near him in a flash, pinning him against the wall. All the training I've done with Zorc and now Malik has definitely helped. Not to mention Diabound's power is definitely getting stronger. I hold my dagger to his throat, looking up at him in his ugly brown eyes. "You're not so tough now, are you?" I sneer, pressing the blade deeper. He's too shocked to move. He wasn't expecting this from me. A fourteen year old boy.

He struggles in my grasp managing to cut my side but it wasn't bad at all.

"Is that the best you've got?" I ask stepping back. "Come on and fight me."

Khalfani charges at me. I step to the side. He comes back and I stab him in the gut quickly. He hisses in pain, tackling me to the ground, punching me. His punches are weak and nothing compared to what I've been through with Zorc. Still, it stings a bit. Blood trickles down my chin from my busted lip. I kick the man. He hisses, standing back up. I take the opportunity to strike. I quickly stand and kick behind his knees. He falls to the floor again. I press the blade to his throat once more, gripping his hair with the other.

"Any last words, peasant?" I whisper venomously.

"Fuck you."

"Nah, I'd rather not. You're not my type." I say.

The other men stare around nervously. Some of them look like they want to fight and start to approach us. I summon Diabound, blocking them. They back away, eyes widen in terror.

"W-what is that thing?" one of them gasps, falling to the floor and scooting back against the wall.

"Her name is Diabound and unless you want to suffer her wrath I'd suggest you fools stay back." I hiss. I look down at the man I have a hold of. "Well, time to die!" I smirk slitting his throat. Blood sprays onto some of his friends. They scream and try to run. I stand up, laughing as Diabound blasts them. They die instantly. "Pathetic fools." I spit withdrawing my Ka. I turn to the girls. I walk over to the blonde and cut her out of her bindings. She stares up at me, eyes widening in fear.

"It's okay." I say gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." I turn to the other girl. "Little girl, where are you?" I call when I no longer see her cowering in the corner.

"A-Amane?" the blonde says scanning the area frantically for the other girl. So the girl's name is Amane. Alright then.

I move away from the girl. Maybe that'd help a bit. "You can come out, Amane." I say. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

Amane peeks out from behind the wall where she had been hiding. She looks at the older girl then at me and the bloody mess on the floor. She inches forwards as if trying to be careful not to touch the bodies.

The blonde stands up shakily and walks forwards to Amane. She falls a couple of times due to her injuries and fatigue. I'd offer to help, but I know that she'd refuse it. She reaches Amane and pulls her into her arms, sobbing. "Little Princess..why...why did you come back?" she asks.

Amane hugs her crying. "I… I only wanted to… so scared…"

"It's going to be okay." the girl says holding Amane closer. "I promise."

I watch the interaction between the two girls. There's a strong bond for sure.

"You're sisters, aren't you?" I ask.

The blond looks up at me, nodding. "M-my name is Mai, sir." she says, softly.

"You don't have to bow down to me or anything like that." I say. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Mai looks down at her sister. "Y-yes, but…"

"The guards will be here any minute. Both of you need to come with me, or you'll get blamed for this." I say gesturing around us. "Not that two girls could do this, but the guards are idiots."

"I-" Mai says. She looks down at Amane who is trembling in her arms. "Amane, are you alright?" she asks.

Amane clings to her sister. "D-don't… wanna be alone…"

"I know Little Princess." Mai says gently stroking her hair. I feel warmth growing in me at the sight. I miss that. Koranna used to hold me when I was afraid. I'm glad Amane and Mai have each other. "We'll get through this. Let's go."

Amane nods a little bit standing up shakily.

"Can you walk?" I ask Mai.

"I can try." she mutters.

"Well, we won't have to walk too far. Just outside the door. Then we can take my horse to my hideout. Sound good?" I say.

She nods, helping her sister walk to the door. We open it. The place is surrounded by guards. No doubt someone in the village heard the explosion from Diabound's attack.

'Shit!" I curse. I whistle for my horse. He moves closer. The girls climb on as the guards give chase to us. I jump on as well, but not before I'm speared in the side. "Fuck." I hisses, jerking the spear out of my side blood falls down it. I hold the wound with one hand and hold the reins with the other. "Hold on tight." I tell the girls as my horse gallops away, the spears and arrows barely missing us. I close my eyes, summoning Diabound. She blasts the fools. They scream as we make our escape. I hope we make it before we pass out. Mai's lost a lot of blood and I'm not faring too well myself from my wounds. Not to mention Amane is still scared.

We continue at high speeds. The guards, I know, are still after us. Suddenly, I hear a scream. My eyes widen when I see Amane falling off.

"Amane!" Mai cries trying to reach her, but she's unable to.

I grab her by the wrist and jerk her up on my horse. I wrap my arm around the girls. Fuck my wound.

"T-thank you." She says she looks at me then at my wound as if she wanted to do something about it.

"I'm fine, Amane." I say, gritting my teeth from the pain. All this jumping about is making me nauseated, but I can't let them see that. I have to be strong for these girls.

Amane looks at Mai then reaches out towards my wound then stops as if thinking twice about it. "I…"

I blink at her. What is she…? "I'm not going to hurt you, Amane." I say.

"Amane can heal some wounds." Mai explains. "She isn't too strong with it because she hasn't had much training, but…" she trails off.

"Oh." I say looking at Amane.

"It makes me sleepy." Amane says. Was that her Ka's power then? She reaches out touching my wound, and after a while it healed up then she falls asleep.

"That'd help Little Twit for sure." I muse. Mai holds her sister close to herself. "Don't' worry, Mai we're almost there."

She nods. "Thank you." she whispers.

"No need to thank me." I say. We finally reach the hideout. I help the girls inside. "Stay here." I say. "I have to go put my horse up."

Mai nods, holding her sister. She leans against a wall and slides down it. After I put my horse up I go back to where the girls were.

"Little Twit!" I shout.

"You know, some people would get upset about you calling them that." he says walking up to me.

"Whatever." I snap. "Do you think you can help our new guests?" I ask.

"Of course." he says looking over at the two girls.

"Good." I say. "See they get treated and fed. Where is Malik?"

"Okay, Bakura." he says.

"Miss me that much?" Malik asks.

"Hardly." I snort. "Did you find anyone?"

"Yeah, they aren't the best but they'll do." he replies.

"Well, did you see my pick?" I scoff. "I'm sure they're fine, Malik."

"Yeah, seems we really only brought home strays." Malik sighs.

"So, you going to introduce me to your pick?" I ask.

Suddenly, two boys one with black hair and one with brown walk up to us. They're dressed in rags. I look up at my friend.

"Oh yes, we definitely brought in the strays." I laugh, shaking my head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I do hope y'all enjoyed. We'll update the next chapter ASAP. We have quite a bit planned out. Just getting in the mood to write and putting everything in order is definitely a hassle. Alrighty, so review lovelies! **


End file.
